The betrayal of Ash Ketchum
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region). based on the story Battle against Corruption and Betrayal by midnightrebellion86. also in this Story Ash has a Father and sister that are both Kanto Based Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum was sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon center waiting for the Pokémon he had used in today's battle to be healed and sitting on his shoulder was Pikachu. Sitting to Ash's right was Serena, then sitting to Ash's left was Clemont, and sitting next to him was his sister Bonnie and on her lap was a Dedenne.

"Ash, that battle was amazing! I just know you'll do great in the championship match" said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie that means a lot to me also this is my first time reaching the finals so I'm looking forward to three days from now." Ash said genuinely.

"It's a good thing they gave you three days off before the finals maybe we could hang out?" asked Serena hoping she and Ash could spend some time together.

"Yeah but first I want to research my opponent and find out what Pokémon she is likely to use and plan a strategy around that, then when I'm done training my Pokémon, the four of us can hang out."

"You know Ash, I'm definitely in for some down time so I can work on a new invention" said Clemont.

"Awesome, Clemont I can't wait to see what this one does." Ash said.

"Big brother, maybe I can find a woman to take care of you!" Bonnie said to her brother.

Clemont's facial expression changed to one of annoyance and he said. "Bonnie, cut it out, how many times do I have to warn you about this?"

"At least someone knows what love is." Serena mumbled under her breath.

Ash turned to Serena and asked "What was that, Serena?"

"Nothing." Serena replied coldly.

"Gee sorry I asked." Ash said.

Nurse Joy came out from the back and said. "Ash, your Pokémon are all healed now."

Ash got up and made his way to the counter and collected his Pokémon.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said gratefully.

"No problem Ash." Nurse Joy said with her cheerful voice. "Good luck in the championship match."

Ash went back and joined his friends.

"Guys, I'm going to make a few phone calls." Ash said.

"Okay." Serena, Bonnie and Clemont said.

Ash went to the video phones and the other three went to go do their own thing.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Cerulean City Misty was sitting in the living room in front of the TV and she had a huge smile on her face after watching Ash make it to the championship match of the Kalos League. She was taken out of her thoughts when her three sisters entered the room.

"Misty, are you still staring at the TV?" Daisy stated.

Misty jolted her head up and looked at her sisters. "Um Yeah I was wondering if they were going to Interview Ash on reaching the final of the Kalos League" said Misty.

"Look Misty, we know you're happy that Ash made it to the championship match we all are after what he has done for us in the past, but wouldn't it be better for you to go see him." Violet suggested.

Misty thought about it for a few minutes before coming up with a plan she just needed to make a few calls to set everything up.

"You know you're right I will." Misty said with excitement in her voice. "I'm going to call a few people and plan a trip."

"You do that." Daisy said as Misty got up and went to the video phone to call people.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Petalburg City in the Hoenn region. May was sitting in her room she like Misty had seen Ash's progression to the final of the Kalos Championship and was really proud that Ash had made it. May had really missed Ash and had developed feelings for him during the Sea Temple incident when they helped hatch a Manaphy and the Legendary Pokémon had decided to consider them its parents. May was brought out of her day dream when a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in." said May.

The door opened and Caroline was stood there and said "May sweetie, you have a phone call."

"Okay mom I'll be there in a minute" said May as she got up and followed her mom down stairs. May was hoping that it was Ash on the phone but when May reached the phone, she was slightly disappointed when she saw Misty's face on the screen.

(Video Phone Activated.)

"Hey Misty!" May said still excited at seeing a friend.

"Hi May." Misty replied before adding "I'm calling because I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to Kalos and watch Ash in the championship."

May was happy that she would get to see Ash again and said. "Sure, in fact why don't you come to the gym and we can head over since Dad will be there as the Hoenn Gym representative." May answered.

"Cool you're lucky to be able to get a Gym Leader pass the Kanto Pass was given to Brock and I don't get to talk to him too much since he was banned from Cerulean Gym by my sisters after he tried hitting on all three of them one after the other" Misty said.

Both girls shared a laugh at Brocks antics when he's around beautiful women.

"I just hope Ash doesn't turn out like Brock" said May

"Me too I'll see you tomorrow at the gym, I have more calls to make." Misty said as the call ended.

(Video Phone Deactivated.)

May hung up the phone and she was now very cheerful. She made her way to the living room where her parents were. Norman looked in May's direction and spoke up and had a smile.

"Hey sweetie, who was that on the phone?" Norman asked.

"Misty, she wanted to invite me to go to Kalos and watch Ash in the championship match, but I said I was already going with you and asked her if she wanted to travel there with us instead" May replied.

"That's OK with me plus Max is coming with us" said Norman.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Max came running into the house with a big smile on his face.

Caroline turned towards Max and said "I take it you heard the news before opening the door."

"Yeah, It will be great to see Ash again I can show him the first Pokémon I ever caught." Max said as he opened a poke ball to reveal a Ralts.

"You don't mind staying here do you dear?" Norman asked his wife.

"It's fine, dear." Caroline replied. "Why don't you three go and pack."

With that, the three went upstairs to go pack.

Meanwhile Misty had called Dawn and Iris and the trip was set they would all meet up a Lumiose City and from there they headed off to the location of the Championship tournament.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Two Days Later at the Kalos League, Misty, Gary, Brock, Tracey, May, Norman, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Serena were all out eating at a high end restaurant. The group seemed to be getting along quite well. The girls all seemed a bit frustrated about something. Tracey was the first to speak.

"You know, ever since we arrived yesterday, you girls seem upset about something." Tracey stated.

"Yeah, I thought you all wanted to come." Gary added.

"We did, but let's get down to the real reason we're here." Misty said before adding. "I came here to get close to Ash, but his denseness is really pissing me off"

"He's been doing that to me as well I would ask him to go for a walk, but all he would do is want to bring other people or his Pokémon" said May.

"He turned a personal shopping trip into a group thing." Dawn added.

"You guys don't know the half of it." Serena said. "I've been traveling with him all through Kalos and every time I ask him for alone time, he wants to bring our two other traveling companions. To be honest, I'm sick of it." She added.

"Let's be honest though this is probably the most pressure Ash has been under as this is the most important match of his career" said Gary.

"We understand that but he has barely said anything to us since we got here" said Misty.

"Would you not spend the three day gap researching the toughest trainer in this region if you were to face them and then prepare your team to work to her weaknesses?"

"I guess but still he could make a few minutes for us" said May.

Norman was now beginning to understand where the girls were coming from. He was getting upset now, despite everything Ash has done for his family in the past, no one makes his little girl upset.

"I propose an idea." Norman spoke.

Brock looked in Norman's direction with interest

"What do you suggest, Norman?" Brock asked.

"I suggest we take Ash down a peg or two." Norman said.

"How?" asked Cilan.

"Brock, Iris, Clemont, Cilan, Misty and I have gym leader influence from 3 regions." Norman said. "Gary is the grandson of Prof. Oak. Dawn is the daughter of a top coordinator. May is my daughter. Serena is the daughter of a famous Rhyhorn racer. Tracey works for Prof. Oak"

"What are you getting at, Norman?" Clemont asked.

"I say that before Ash's battle, we do a public announcement and we take from Ash for what he's caused my daughter and you other girls." Norman suggested.

Gary was silent he was horrified at what he had heard, these people that called themselves Ash's friends were going to ruin his big day and ruin his reputation, he had also noticed that Iris had remained silent during the entire meeting.

To Norman's surprise, everyone in the group agreed. Wicked smiles crept on their faces.

"I don't care what Ash has done for us in the past" Misty said coldly. "He will pay for tossing us aside."

"You guys just act normal until tomorrow." Norman said.

"Got it." Everyone said in unison.

The rest of the dinner went by just fine.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Unknown to the traitors sitting not far from them were three team rocket agents two of which were on their first date.

"Why dem no good traitorous beatniks" said Meowth.

"I guess we will have to make sure they Prepare for Trouble" said Jessie.

"They had better make it double" added James.

"Meowth that's right" said Meowth.

"It appears that there is at least one of them who still believes in Ash" said James

"Yeah and he just happens to be Ash's rival" said Jessie.

"Uhm Jessie I have a confession" said James.

"What is it?"

"Jessie I don't want this date to be a one off I love you and want to be your boyfriend" said James.

"Thanks James I feel the same I love you as well" said Jessie.

"Hey I'm glad you both finally got round to saying that now maybe we should work out what to do about dem?" said Meowth.

"Right well lets finish our date then we can return to the balloon and come up with a plan and inform the Boss" said Jessie.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile Ash was busy training his team for his first ever championship match.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack full speed against that boulder." Ash ordered.

The electric type nodded and sped forward, leaving streaks of white light behind him. He connected with a boulder that was three times the size of him. Upon connecting with the boulder, it cracked and shattered into pieces.

"Good job buddy!" Ash said with excitement in his voice. "You deserve a nice rest."

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Ash then trained his Greninja, Charizard, Muk, Torterra and Hawlucha for tomorrow's match the training went well. After a couple of hours, Ash went to his room and went to bed.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Later that night when everyone was in their own rooms Gary rang his uncle Professor Oak.

"Grandpa something bad is happening Norman Maple and all of Ash's friends are planning on betraying him tomorrow before his final battle"

"I know" said Professor Oak sounding disinterested.

"Well you're not going to let them are you?"

"Yes if I have learnt one thing from watching Ash battle is that he will fail he always does"

Gary in frustration slammed the phone down and then for the first time he could remember Rang another number knowing that he was about to set off a small bomb in Pallet town.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

"Hello Ketchum residence" said Delia's voice.

"Delia its Gary Oak I have something to tell you" said Gary.

"Gary is something wrong with Ash?"

"No not yet but there will be tomorrow and I need your help to stop it"

"Gary what is going on?"

"Ash's other friends are planning on betraying him and are following the lead of Norman Maple, also Grandpa is in on it so please go and get Ash's Pokémon in case he does something to them"

"Ok Gary I will and I will call a family friend who will be at the stadium tomorrow so he can alert Mr. Goodshow. Gary please try and warn Ash for me, while I deal with Samuel" said Delia.

"I will do Delia" said Gary as they ended the call.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

'It is such a good thing Ash's Father and his Sister don't know about this yet' Delia thought to herself as she searched through her phone book and found the number she was after and after a few minutes to think if she should she rung it and after a few minutes it was answered.

"Hello" said the Voice.

"Lance its Delia I need a real big favor?" asked Delia.

"Delia it's been a long time since we last saw each other so what can I do to help?"

"It's Ash. As I'm sure you already know tomorrow he will fight Diantha for the title of Kalos champion and I just received word that Ash's travel companions are plotting to ruin it for him"

"Do you know how Delia?"

"No but Norman Maple is the ring leader and Samuel is involved and he looks after Ash's Pokémon when they are not being used and I'm concerned about them"

"Well firstly we need to get those Pokémon away from Oak" said Lance.

"I agree but even I cannot carry that many it would take a Gym Leader or Champion to even be allowed to remove that many Pokéball's, and if Ash's father or sister turned up Oak would suspect something" said Delia.

"Ok Delia I have an idea once we finish here I'll ring Clair and she will come straight over and then with her assistance you will collect all of Ash's Pokémon, while that is going on I will attempt to stop whatever is being planned tomorrow" said Lance.

"Thank you Lance and the next time we meet up can we talk about what happened all those years ago" said Delia.

"It would be an honor to finally sort everything out" replied Lance.

"Ok well I had better go and get ready for when Clair gets here, thank you again Lance I didn't want to ask Ash's father for help since Ash has said before he wants nothing to do with him, and if I called his sister Samuel would probably end up dead so I thought who could I trust and you were the first person I thought of"

"Goodbye Delia and I'm honored you would think of me first"

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

An hour had passed when suddenly a dark shadow covered Pallet Town as a large Pokémon was seen flying overhead before landing in front of Delia's house. The Pokémon could now be seen and it was a Salamence then off its back got a female trainer with Blue hair and she returned the Salamence and walked up to the door and knocked on it, Delia opened the door and welcomed Clair in to her house.

"Delia It's good to see you, my brother was surprised you would call after what happened the last time the two of you talked but I am glad to help any way I can" said Clair.

"Thanks Clair and as I told Lance I didn't want to call Ash's father or his sister as Ash doesn't want any help from his father and his sister would likely kill Oak, so I had nowhere else to turn and I'm sorry for the way things between myself and Lance have been he did try to warn me about Ash's father but I didn't listen" said Delia.

The two caught up before Delia explained why they needed Clair's help and the minute she found out that Ash's Pokémon might be in trouble she was ready to help. The two then left the house and walked the short distance to Professor Oak's lab and Clair knocked on the door.

Professor Oak opened the door and said "Hello how can I help you?" as he looked at who was at the door he saw Clair and then he spotted Delia.

"You are Professor Samuel Oak are you not?" asked Clair.

"Yes I am" replied Oak.

"Professor Oak you are required by direct order of the G-Men to hand over your professor's license and allow me access to the Lab and all Pokémon within"

"Ok but what is Delia doing here?"

"Delia is assisting me as she was once an assistant who worked here and is also involved in the matter I am here to investigate, now Samuel Oak please show me your accounts books and then we will inspect the Pokémon"

Delia knew Clair had to do things by the book and was enjoying watching Samuel squirm as Clair was obviously intimidating him.

Clair was looking through the accounts and found what she was after.

"Samuel please tell me what this payment of 5.000.000 poke dollars was for?" asked Clair.

"That payment was a donation from Lysandre Industries in the Kalos region"

"What was the donation for?"

"It was to allow them to come here and film the Pokémon who live here for a promotional piece to advertise their new holocaster devise"

"Professor Oak what do you know about the criminal organization of Kalos known as Team Flare?"

"I don't know anything about them why?"

"Well for a long time the G-men and the Pokémon Rangers have investigated Team Flare and recently they were also on the receiving end of a donation from Lysandre Industries, so we are investigating if there is any connection" said Clair as she returned to looking through the accounts. Then she changed tactic "So which trainer pays the most for the upkeep of their Pokémon?" asked Clair.

"That would be Ash Ketchum almost a third of his winnings come here to pay for the food to feed his Pokémon and to help with the upkeep of the grounds" said the Professor.

"And is that enough to comfortably feed and care for his Pokémon?"

"Well actually no it isn't his Snorlax takes up more than half the money Ash sends, which I guess is a reason why not many people catch Snorlax in the first place"

Just then Clair's Pokenav rang and she looked at the message that she had just been sent.

"Professor Oak could you explain why you have just had 2.500.000 poke dollars added to your account from Norman Maple?"

Oak realised the game as up and said "It was to allow Norman to use falsely made pictures of Ash's Pokémon that looked like he was neglecting them"

"Samuel how could you" said Delia as she walked to Oak and slapped him hard.

"Professor Samuel Oak under article 6 of the Pokémon code you are here by removed from being the Professor of this laboratory, a new professor will be assigned in a few months but until then Professor Ivy will take temporary charge and also I am removing the Pokémon belonging to Ash Ketchum for fear of their safety if you remain in charge. You have 5 hours to collect your belongings and vacate the lab and your accounts have now been frozen until the investigation is finished" said Clair as Ash's Pokéball's were placed in a bag and along with Delia they walked out to the reservation where the Pokémon stayed.

Bulbasaur came forward recognizing Delia as Ash's mother.

"Bulbasaur sweetie please call the rest of Ash's Pokémon we are leaving Professor Oaks Laboratory"

Bulbasaur used solar beam to call all of Ash's Pokémon and explained what was about to happen to them and they all agreed to go with Delia and Clair. After they had collected Ash's Pokémon returned to the lab and saw Oak still standing their trying to take in what happened.

"Samuel I will be staying in Pallet Town for a few days to help Professor Ivy settle in for now and if you try to interfere or sabotage her work I will have you arrested"

Clair and Delia turned and left the lab knowing that for now their work was done.

 **AN 2: I guess I should let you all know that this story will likely be updated monthly so I can get time to finish off some of my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: thanks to DragonEmperor999, 007, LEGAL-EAGLE53, Hytekrednek, ultimateCCC, TravelingMan93 and the Guest reviewer, this is a message to the guest reviewer I really enjoyed reading your ideas but most of them would mean I would have to drastically rewrite what I have for this story, also the reason Iris didn't say much is because it's my belief that at the end of Unova she had a new respect for Ash and the two of them became close friends and nothing more, because I truly believe that Iris never had any romantic feelings for Ash that became serious like the other Girls who Betrayed Ash.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter2**

Kalos Region the next morning the sun's rays made their way through the curtains and into Ash's room, waking him up. Pikachu was lying at the foot of the bed. Ash sat up in the bed and shook Pikachu awake.

"Morning buddy, you ready for the biggest day in our adventure?" Ash asked in excitement.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said with sleepiness in his voice before jumping from the bed and looking raring to go.

"Well then let's get ready and go meet the others." Ash said.

With that, Ash got out of bed, got a quick shower and got changed into his Kalos outfit, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and the two left the room heading towards the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Morning Ash." Brock greeted.

"Hey Brock." Ash greeted back.

"You ready to kick some ass, Ash?" Max asked.

"You bet, Max." Ash replied.

"Well Ashy-boy, or should I say future champ." Gary started. "You make Kanto proud out there."

"I will, Gary." Ash said with excitement in his voice as the two hugged, and Gary whispered "Watch your back out there".

Ash looked to Gary and could tell something was up but the look on Gary's face told him not to ask in this company.

"No need to worry you're bound to win." Dawn chimed in.

Dawn was wearing her cheerleader outfit, and the skirt was now much shorter showing off more of her legs. Piplup was currently resting in his Pokéball.

"When you win I want to be the first to fight you" said Iris.

"I promised you when we traveled through Unova when I became a champion you will be my first defense and I will give you my best Iris" said Ash.

The rest of the girls looked to Iris and were shocked that Ash was actually agreeing to do something with her.

"Well guys, I say we head to the stadium." Ash suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you battle and what team you use against Diantha." Misty said.

Everyone agreed and left the Pokémon center together.

Ash and Gary hung back slightly until they were out of hearing range of the others.

"Gary what is going on?"

"Something is up with Norman, he has convinced your friends to betray you, although Max and Bonnie have no clue what is going on, and I don't know about Iris she never said a word until then"

"What about you?"

"I told Professor Oak but it seems he's in on it so I rung Delia and she said she would deal with it"

"Ok thanks for letting me know Gary"

And the two quickly caught back up with the others.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Back in Pallet Town Delia and Clair were sitting in front of the TV getting ready to watch Ash's final match against Diantha and also to see what the Traitors would do to try and ruin Ash's big day.

"Please don't let them do anything to drastic" said Delia to herself.

"Delia I'm sure Lance will not let them destroy Ash's reputation and Credibility" said Clair sensing what Delia was thinking.

"I know he's their but I'm still worried that with 4 people on his side and two of them being young kids opposed to the group of traitors lead by Norman might have too much support"

"Well then I hate to say this but maybe you should tell Ash's father and Sister what is about to happen?"

"I can't Clair I promised Ash I wouldn't call his father unless Ash was in Hospital, Ash wants nothing to do with him, and if I told his sister well let's just say the traitors would never be found ever again. Clair apart from Lance will any other Champions be their?" asked Delia.

"Yes all of them will be their why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that Ash and Cynthia know each other and maybe with the strongest two Champions backing him the League will believe Ash is innocent" said Delia.

"Good thinking I'll call my brother now and ask him to tell Cynthia what is about to happen" said Clair as she pulled out her Pokenav.

She spoke to Lance and he called over Cynthia and she listened to the conversation and was horrified at what she had heard.

"How could they do this to Ash he has saved their lives numerous times" said Cynthia.

"I know what you mean Cynthia I treated all of them like they were part of my family and this is what they do to repay my kindness" said Delia.

"I just hope there are people out there that won't believe them and will still believe in Ash, it would be a real pity if this forced him to stop battling as I want him to eventually replace me as Kanto Champion" said Lance.

"Does anyone know if there are people Ash has met on his journey that will stand by him?" asked Delia.

"There are a few Gym Leaders who have followed Ash's adventures" said Clair.

"Really like who?" asked Cynthia.

"Well theirs me, and a fire type Gym leader from Hoenn and I heard a rumor there was a Gym leader in Unova who has taken a liking to Ash" said Clair.

"We'll look into the two Gym leaders and see how they feel about Ash it might be that the traitors have already got to them and if they haven't they could be in danger" said Cynthia.

"Thank you both of you for all your doing" said Delia.

They all said their goodbyes and ended the call.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Cynthia was silent for a few minutes before pulling her phone out and said to Lance. "Can you find out who the Unova gym leader is I have a call to make to Lavaridge town"

"Right you are Cynthia" said Lance as he began work on finding the Unova Gym Leader.

Cynthia put the number in for the Lavaridge Gym leader and waited for her to answer the call.

"Hello Lavaridge Gym Flannery speaking how can I help?"

"Flannery its Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion, I know that you remember a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum"

"Is he alright has something happened before his championship match with Diantha?" asked Flannery.

"He is alright for now but his friends are planning on betraying him at some point before or after the match"

"Oh my god why would they do a thing like that?"

"I don't know but I do know Norman Maple is one of the ring leaders"

"When I get my hands on him he will wish he was never born" said Flannery with fire burning in her voice.

"Flannery they are going to try and frame Ash as a Pokémon abuser, Professor Oak in Kanto made up some fake photos for Norman, and this has already cost him his Professor's license and Ash's Pokémon have already been taken from there to stop them getting hurt"

"How did you find out about this?"

"Ash's childhood friend and rival Gary Oak reported it to Delia and she spoke to Lance and he started to deal with everything"

"So what can I do to help I want to be there for Ash I owe him so much as he helped me realise the inner strength I need as a Gym Leader"

"Can you get to the Kalos Stadium ASAP, we know there are 3 people who believe in Ash and have no part in this in the Stadium and two of them are children plus Lance and I can only do so much before we are punished for doing anything I mean of course one of us will do something if they don't see sense but if you are there as well it puts the odds slightly more in Ash's favor"

"Right I'm just going to collect my Pokémon and leave the Gyms ones there and then I'll be on my way.

"Thanks Flannery"

Cynthia and Flannery ended their call and Flannery went to the room that housed the Gyms Pokémon and placed two of her three Pokéball's on the shelf and headed for the door.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The Kalos League stadium was a standard oval bowl shape with the seats filled. Everyone was cheering loudly. The cheering stopped when the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the championship round of the Kalos League." The announcer started. "We are in for one hell of a treat."

The crowd buzzed loudly. Norman and the group were seated in the front row. The announcer spoke again.

"Now, let's introduce our two finalists." The announcer said. "In the red corner, we have the reigning Kalos League Champion herself Diantha" The crowd cheered and whistled loudly for their champion.

The cheering finally died down and the announcer spoke again.

"And our second finalist is Ash Ketchum and he is from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region!" The announcer said with excitement in his voice.

Ash walked onto the field and waved to the crowd and he also received a large cheer as some of his previous battles were played on the big screen showing the caliber of opponent Ash was. On the side of the battlefield was a familiar looking reporter as Alexa was their doing a news story on the match and covering the event live and behind her taking photos of the two Trainers was Viola.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Back in Pallet Town Delia Ketchum and Clair were sitting in the living room with Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime and they saw the support Ash had out of respect of his previous battles as he was introduced.

"That's my Ash!" Delia said in a cheerful tone hoping that Ash's so called friends would let him have this moment.

"I'm sure Ash knows how proud of him you are"

"Thanks Clair"

They both watched the screen and then saw something Ash was looking into the crowd and they saw Gary and Iris standing with Max and Bonnie and the four of them were giving Ash a thumbs up but beside them were Ash's other traveling companions and they all looked board and not really interested.

"They're going to do it before the match starts" said Delia as she started to cry.

"Come on Delia we both know Ash is innocent and he has others in the regions he traveled through that feel the same" said Clair.

Just then there was a knock on Delia's door, Clair got up and opened the door and there stood Daisy Oak with several Pokéball's in her hand and a black eye.

"Daisy what happened to you?" asked Delia as she helped the young woman in the house.

"Grandpa tried to destroy Gary's Pokémon so I stopped him and he hit me" said Daisy.

"That does it I'm calling Officer Jenny" said Clair.

"No you can't he still has Gary's Blastoise and is threatening to destroy it if the cops are called he's challenging Clair to a Pokémon battle and says when he wins you are to re-instate him and hand over Ash's Pokémon, if you don't he will kill Blastoise by destroying the Pokéball with it still inside"

"I have no choice I must try to save Gary's Pokémon" replied Clair as she left the house.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Inside the Cerulean City Gym, Daisy, Violet and Lily had decided to watch the battle on TV, the three older sisters had never had any bad feelings towards Ash, and in fact respected him for helping to save the gym during a team rocket attack, even though he was also saving his Pikachu. In fact, Violet Waterflower had developed a secret crush on Ash back then and it had grew every time she had watched Ash compete, she had had to hide her feelings though due to Misty also liking Ash and her legendary bad temper.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Petalburg City Caroline was sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of tea she had the TV on and was going to watch the match and see how her son's hero fared. For the past several months things had gone cold in her and Norman's relationship she still loved Norman, but she was also sure that Norman had a mistress since he would book challengers in groups so he could spend time away but he never said where he was going Caroline sighed and continued to watch the TV.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Lavaridge Town Flannery had packed a small bag and had the radio on so she could follow live coverage of the match she had arranged with the most experienced trainer in the Gym that they could hold the fort while she was away then she had gone to her house to pick up her Pokémon since she had some extra ones and even some rare ones that the Daycare staff had sent her because of them being a fire type so she had several that were not native Hoenn region Pokémon she picked up 3 Pokéball's and opened them to check she had the right Pokémon the 1st Pokéball opened to reveal a Ninetails, the 2nd Pokéball contained a Infernape, inside the 3rd Pokéball was a Talonflame and just as she was about to go Flannery turned back round and grabbed an Ultra Ball off the shelf as well.

"Right time to go so I can reach the Kalos Stadium in time even with Talonflame's speed this is going to be close" said Flannery to herself before switching the radio off and leaving the house and getting on Talonflame and heading to Kalos.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile in Twin Leaf Town Johanna Berlitz was sitting in her front room watching the Kalos League Championship match because she knew what was going to happen. Two years ago, she had met Ash and never really liked him since he hadn't returned her daughters feelings for him. There had been an unexpected side effect though and that was meeting someone who she fell in love with despite him being married.

"Today is the Day that we can finally be together and we get to ruin Ash's reputation" Johanna said while thinking about what her and Dawns life would be like with a Man finally in the house.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The ref was now in his spot with the red and green flags. The match was about to get underway, but the announcer cut in.

"Folks, it looks like we have a special announcement before this match gets underway." The announcer said.

A podium was rolled onto the field. Ash and Diantha had confused looks on their faces.

"I wonder what this announcement could be." Ash said with confusion.

"Pika." Pikachu said equally confused.

After the podium was put in place, Ash's traveling companions left their seats and made their way onto the battlefield, confusing him even more when they reached the podium, Brock was first to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, we apologize for this delay, but there is something you all need to know about one of your finalists one Ash Ketchum."

Tracy was next to take the mic. "The first thing we want to show you is Ash Ketchum's Pokémon back at Professor Oak's lab."

The jumbo screen showed a doctored up video of Ash's Pokémon in very poor health. Sceptile looked skinny and weak. Torkoal had doctored up bruises and had pale skin instead of the orange. All of his flying types appeared to have bent and broken wings. Glalie appeared to have pus coming out of his mouth.

The crowd gasped in shock at what they were seeing, Ash was angry he would never treat his or anyone else's Pokémon this way. Pikachu was just as angry, his red cheek sacks were sparking with electricity.

Max and Bonnie had no clue that this was coming they still believed in Ash and knew this wasn't his doing but what shocked max the most was when May was next to speak.

"During our journey through Hoenn Ash took it upon himself to do this to this poor legendary Pokémon." May said as the screen showed a doctored up picture of Manaphy with a black eye. The Pokémon had a cut below his mouth and was bleeding from his forehead. The crowd gasped again and began to boo.

Norman was next to take the mic.

"As you see ladies and gentleman, Ash Ketchum not only abuses Pokémon, but he also thinks he's better than my daughter and these fine caring young ladies up here." Norman said coldly. "Truth is ladies and gentleman that guy with a Pikachu even helped set me up with the new love of my life Johanna Berlitz"

On cue, a picture of Johanna and Norman kissing was shown on the screen. This was the nail in the coffin. Max and Bonnie knew what they had to do, Max decided to speak up.

"ASH WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT!" Max yelled. "I WAS WITH ASH THROUGHOUT HOENN AND HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO HIS POKEMON! AS FOR HIM SETTING MY DAD UP WITH DAWNS MOTHER, ASH HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT EITHER!"

Bonnie was next to speak. "MAX IS RIGHT! ASH IS NOT A POKEMON ABUSER! HE CARES FOR EVERY POKEMON AND PERSON HE MEETS!"

Ash couldn't help but be thankful that Max and Bonnie were on his side. Unfortunately for Ash, the videos and photos were overwhelming on top of only having two people on his side.

"Bonnie, you get back to the room, now!" Clemont ordered.

"You too, Max!" Norman ordered.

Gary was standing there his temper was about to blow at what they had done to Ash.

"Ash is innocent of all of this Norman Maple has a sick mind and has convinced people that should know better but instead they have willingly helped and I will not stand by and do nothing" said Gary, as he walked towards Ash, Max and Bonnie.

Mr. Goodshow made his way onto the field and took the mic.

"Due to the overwhelming evidence, I hereby disqualify Ash Ketchum and award Diantha the win so she remains the Kalos League Championship!" The old man said. "Furthermore, Ash Ketchum is also banned from all forms of battling, including practice battles, gym battles and league championships."

Ash was numb. His dream had just been crushed. His friends just betrayed him and used fake videos and photos to crush his dream.

"No" said a new voice as the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia walked out on to the battle field "Ash not only cares about Every Pokémon he meets but he has saved the lives of everyone he travels with including myself numerous times, and if you ban him you will also have to ban the Champion of the Sinnoh region"

Ash was shocked that Cynthia would even deliver that ultimatum.

"If that's is your choice Cynthia then so be it the Photographic Evidence alone means we need to investigate so until further notice the Sinnoh League is on hold" said Mr. Goodshow.

"Ash would never abuse Pokémon and I have photographic Evidence to prove it" said Alexa as she and Viola walked over to join those who supported Ash.

Then another voice was heard "I traveled with Ash through Unova and he was kind and treated any hurt or injured Pokémon we came across" everyone looked and saw that the voice belonged to Iris.

"Alexa if you can provide this photographic evidence then maybe we can sort out this problem so until then I will postpone the final and give you a chance to collect your evidence" said Charles. He walked up to Ash and whispered "I know your innocent but I have to do this by the book I'm sorry"

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Back in Pallet Town a furious Delia Ketchum had flames in her eyes from what was just shown on TV, Her son was humiliated by his so called friends but at least some people had voiced out against what was happening. Daisy was trying her hardest to calm Delia down and stop from going out there and Killing Samuel Oak.

"Delia stay calm Clair will destroy him they don't call her the Dragon Empress for no reason" said Daisy.

"You know what let's go and watch the end of the fight I could do with seeing him knocked down a peg or two" said Delia.

"Yeah me to let's go and watch"

When they reached the fight they saw a Dragonair fighting a Dragonite and both Pokémon looked warn out.

"Give up Oak you can't win, you are down to your final Pokémon and I haven't even lost one yet"

"Never Dragonite use Dragon Claw" called Oak

Dragonair was unable to move in time and was knocked out.

"Well done Dragonair you fought well, now it's time to finish this go Druddigon" Clair called out as her shiny Druddigon appeared on the battle field.

"Ok Druddigon use Draco Meteor and end this battle"

The move hit and Oaks Dragonite was knocked out.

"I'm still going to kill Gary's Blastoise to teach him for ruining my life" said Oak as he dropped the Pokéball to the ground and was about to stamp on it.

Daisy quickly through a Pokéball out and out came and Oddish and she said, "Oddish quickly grab that Pokéball with vine whip"

Oddish did as it was told and brought the Pokéball over to Daisy, she went to release the Pokémon that was inside but the Pokéball was empty.

"Do you really believer Gary would leave his strongest Pokémon here" said Oak.

"You are an evil bastard and I'm ashamed to call you my Grandfather" said Daisy as she walked over and slapped Oak hard.

"You and your brother are both ungrateful brats your parents would be ashamed of the both of you"

Daisy had heard enough and this time instead of slapping him again she kicked him in the nuts and walked away, Delia was next to walk up to Oak and bent down and said to him.

"If you ever come anywhere near her, Gary or my family ever again I will make sure you regret it, I'm sure Ash's father would be interested in what you have done to his son, and imagine what would happen if his sister found out"

"Please don't tell them I will leave town right away" said Oak afraid of what could happen if they found out, he slowly got up and hobbled towards Route 1.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

At the Cerulean City Gym the Waterflower Sisters were beyond pissed. They knew first hand that Ash would never do such a thing.

"I can't believe Misty and those others pulled some shit like this." Daisy said with anger in her voice.

"I know." Lily added. "Ash doesn't deserve this."

Violet being the other sister that liked Ash decided that she was going to be there for Ash.

"I'm going to Pallet Town to wait for him." Violet stated.

This shocked Daisy and Lily.

"Why the sudden change of attitude, Violet?" Daisy asked.

"Well ever since Ash saved our gym and his Pikachu, I've liked him I kept it a secret because I didn't want to deal with Misty's wrath. But now that she did this shit, I don't care anymore. I'm going to Pallet Town I'm sure his mother could use someone right now." Violet stated.

"Then I suggest taking the car." Daisy said. "Lily and I will take care of Misty when she gets back."

"Be safe, Violet." Lily said.

"I will." Violet said as she got up, collected her Pokémon and left to go to Pallet Town.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Elsewhere in the Kanto Region, Ash's sister was sitting watching what was going on and the minute her brothers so called friends stabbed him in the back her eyes glowed blue and a Storm appeared in the sky there was Thunder and Lightning and heavy Rain.

"I guess little brother will be coming for you" she said to a Pokémon who was watching beside her.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Petalburg City an enraged Caroline watched the TV in total disbelief her family was now destroyed her husband was cheating on her with Johanna Berlitz and to make it worse he blamed it on Ash. The cold look on May's face was also unbelievable. The only saving grace was the fact that she heard her son, Max and a girl his age sticking up for Ash, But when Cynthia had appeared on the battle field to help Ash she was shocked, Ash really did have friends in high places.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Twin Leaf Town Johanna Berlitz was over the moon that her relationship with Norman Maple was now out in the open and that Ash was now getting a taste of his own medicine, she knew they would now be a happy family along with Dawn, and May the two top coordinators in the world.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Around the Pokémon world several other Trainers who knew the real Ash were also upset with what had just happened in Kalos, they knew Ash wasn't the type of person he was being accused of being and they wanted to help him get pay back on those who had falsely accused him.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Inside the Kalos League Stadium an Officer Jenny came onto the field and made her way towards Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, you are under arrest for Pokémon cruelty." Officer Jenny said with a stern tone.

Before Ash was handcuffed, he was enveloped in a bluish white light and he and Pikachu were teleported away, this left everyone puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to DragonEmperor999, 007, LEGAL-EAGLE53, Eddy, ultimateCCC and the Guest reviewers.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 3**

Approaching Viridian City a blue sports car being driven by Violet was speeding down the road and she took a quick shortcut through the small forest on Route 1. Within a few minutes, Violet reached Pallet Town. She saw the white house with a red roof just up ahead, so she parked the car right in the driveway, shut the car off and got out Violet then made her way to the front door and knocked but there was no answer.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Violet called.

Violet knocked on the door again. There was no answer again.

"I'm going to wait here until someone gets back." Violet said.

Violet took a seat on the porch step to wait.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile Delia was consoling Daisy after the hurtful thinks Samuel Oak had just said before he left Pallet Town.

"What do I do now I don't even want to go back to the house on my own incase he turns up and tries something" said Daisy.

"Well don't I'll go with you so you can get you belongings and then we can leave and you don't have to go back until Gary returns to the Town" said Clair.

"But where do I stay until then?" asked Daisy.

"You could always use the spare room at mine" offered Delia.

"Thank you Delia that would be helpful" said Daisy.

"Ok then so we will go and collect whatever you need and then meet back up at Delia's house" said Clair, as she and Daisy headed towards the Oaks house and Delia headed towards her own house.

Delia turned the corner and could see a Blue car in front of the house and wondered who it belonged to, she was praying it wasn't Reporters already camping out at her house looking for a story.

"Excuse me but who are you and why are you waiting at my house?" asked Delia.

"Uhm My name is Violet Waterflower." The girl introduced. "I'm one of the Cerulean City gym leaders and I'm Misty's older sister." Delia's anger automatically rose once Violet said this, but Violet continued to talk. "I came here because my sisters and I saw what just happened to Ash on TV and we don't agree with what they did." Violet stated.

Delia looked Violet directly in the eye to see if she was being honest or not. When Delia didn't see any deception in Violet's eyes, she gave the dark blue haired girl a smile.

"Come inside and we can talk more then." Delia offered.

"Thank you." Violet replied.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

At the Kalos League Stadium Ash had just been enveloped in a bluish white light and was teleported away before Officer Jenny could put the handcuffs on him, everyone in the stadium had puzzled looks as to what took Ash.

Officer Jenny took the mic and said. "Attention everyone, we will be on high alert until Mr. Ketchum is found and arrested." Officer Jenny stated. "If anyone sees Mr. Ketchum, please call the nearest Officer Jenny."

Officer Jenny put the mic down and made her way out of the stadium. With the Pokémon battle now being postponed until things were sorted out the crowd began to leave the stadium. Max and Bonnie were about to leave, but they were snatched up by Clemont's arm grabber thing from his backpack and Norman.

"You're coming with me, Bonnie." Clemont said in a stern tone.

"You too, Max." Norman said in an equally stern tone. "You've got the nerve to shout out against me and your older sister like that, you need to realize that Ash hurt my daughter and these fine young ladies here."

Max was squirming to break free from his dad's grasp. His smaller size was perfect as he did manage to slip through. When he did, he faced his dad. He was angry.

"NO DAD!" Max yelled. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? YOU CHEATING BASTARD! YOU CHEATED ON MOM WITH DAWN'S MOTHER AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

(SLAP/SLAP)

May slapped Max hard across the face, followed by Norman doing the same.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, BOY!" Norman yelled.

"YOU WILL RESPECT DAD AND WHAT HE HAS TO SAY!" May yelled.

Bonnie was seething at what was happening to Max. She was going to get out of her brother's grip.

"Dedenne, help me!" Bonnie yelled in desperation.

Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's bag and launched a Thundershock at Clemont's mechanical arm, causing it to short circuit allowing Bonnie to be released from the mechanical arm.

As soon as she was free Cynthia grabbed her and pulled Bonnie behind her, meanwhile Max was struggling to get out of his father's grip and bit his hand forcing him to be released.

And Gary quickly grabbed him and pulled Max behind him so now both he and Cynthia were blocking the traitor's way to Max and Bonnie.

"You two are helplessly outnumbered and even though you are a Champion Cynthia we will beat you with our outright numbers advantage" said Norman.

"Really you want to check those Odds again" said Iris as she walked over and stood beside Gary and Viola and Alexa stood on the other side of Cynthia.

"Well let's see that makes 7 of you against 9 of us and two of yours aren't even trainers yet, we will still be victorious" said Misty

Suddenly a flapping of wings alerted everyone to a new arrival and a Talonflame landed with Flannery on its back. "Looks like I got here just in time for a fight" said Flannery.

"Yeah but the numbers are still in our favor so stand aside and you will not be harmed" said Dawn.

"Not a Chance, Torkoal out you come" called Flannery and her Torkoal immerged in front of them.

"What is that supposed to do I could take it out with my Starmie's weakest attack" said Misty.

"Who said we were having a Battle, Torkoal Smokescreen and then add power to it with Smog"

"Tor-Torkoal" said the Torkoal as it did the required attacks.

"Right now let's get out of here, Torkoal return" said Flannery as Torkoal returned to its Pokéball and the 8 of them ran out of the stadium before the Smog and Smokescreen cleared.

"Follow them." Norman ordered once the obstruction had been cleared.

With that, the traitors took off after Alexa, Viola, Iris, Cynthia, Gary, Flannery, Max and Bonnie.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Back in Pallet Town Delia and Violet were sitting in the living room and Violet had finished explaining how she had come to know Ash and Delia listened then said. "Violet, you're free to stay here as long as you like." Delia offered. "It's been a long time since I've had so many guests."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum, but what do you mean so many guests?" asked Violet.

"Please call me Delia, and what I mean is I have Daisy Oak staying here after her grandfather got kicked out of town earlier, and Clair Blackthorn the sister of Lance she helped me collect Ash's Pokémon earlier to stop Oak doing anything to them" said Delia.

Violet turned to Delia and had a serious expression on her face.

"Wow ok well then thanks for letting me stay Delia, Also there's something I need to tell you regarding Ash." Violet said in a serious tone.

"What is it, dear?" Delia asked.

"Well when I first met Ash six years ago he left quite an impression on me I started having feelings for him on that day but I couldn't say anything because of Misty. She has feelings for Ash that obviously he doesn't share but and I couldn't tell him, if I had Misty would have hit both of us with her Mallet.

"Violet, I believe you." Delia said. "I think you would be a great girl for Ash. I could tell in your voice that you meant everything you said."

Violet smiled. She had Delia's approval.

"Thank you, Delia." Violet said.

"No problem." Delia said, before adding "Although you might have some completion for Ash's feelings I have a feeling Clair has fallen for my Ash as well and there may be others in the other regions Ash has traveled through"

"I understand that and I am will to fight for him if it comes down to that he means so much to me"

Just then the door opened and in walked Daisy and Clair.

"Delia we're back" said Clair.

"Come on in girls I was just about to start cooking dinner, please welcome Violet she came from Cerulean City to see if I was ok"

"Hi Violet" they both said.

"Hi I hope neither of you mind me being here" said Violet.

The three girls talked among themselves while Delia cooked dinner.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile in the Hall of Legends A stunned Ash Ketchum stood in a long white hall he was unable to move or speak due to the overwhelming shock he was going through from what his now former friends just did to him. Two Pokémon appeared before Ash. The first one was a small pink feline Pokémon with big blue eyes and a long tail. This is Mew.

The second was a large white Quadruped Pokémon with Gold spikes coming out of its body. It was Arceus the God Pokémon.

Arceus spoke first. "Chosen one I had Mew bring you here."

Ash jolted out of his shock and saw Arceus and Mew "Where am I?" Ash asked.

"You're in the Hall of Legends." Arceus replied before adding. "I brought you here because I saw what those so called friends just did to you and we are disappointed in them but we are also grateful that you have made friends who still believe in you, unfortunately as you know, you're now banned from all practice, gym and league battles. I know you're hurt from all this, but there is something you need to know." Arceus said with a serious tone.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"The females in the group did this all because you didn't return their romantic feelings." Mew stated.

"But I only seen them as friends, not as someone I would be with." Ash stated with a hint of anger in his voice. "Misty is pretty but she has the personality of a Garbodor. May and Dawn were like sister's to me, so that would feel weird. Serena was like that female friend that I just had no interest in, so I acted dense in hopes of their feelings fading for me."

"I can't blame you." Mew stated. "You were afraid that if you came out and said something about the matter, things would get worse."

Ash nodded in agreement.

"Why would mama do this" came a sudden outburst as Manaphy materialized in front of Arceus.

"She did this because she can't accept that her and Ash were only friends and would never have been more" said Arceus.

"Papa do you not love Mama?" Questioned Manaphy.

"I thought I could have loved her one day but she grew more as someone I thought I could call my best friend" replied Ash honestly.

"Then Mama should be able to accept that"

"Yeah but I guess she can't at least not right now and I don't know if I can ever forgive them"

"What will Papa do now?"

"I don't know" replied Ash as he hugged Manaphy.

"I do know that the Kalos Officer Jenny's are looking for you." Arceus stated. "So I will not have you teleport back to Kalos."

"That is much appreciated Arceus" said Ash.

"Ash there is one other thing to discuss there are people out there that still believe in you, and some of them are in danger by sticking up for you after the traitors made their move." Mew said.

Ash's facial expression immediately changed to one of fear. "Bonnie, Max, Iris, Gary, Alexa, Viola and Cynthia." Ash said.

"Yes they are some of them also your mother still believes in you and once she found out what was happening she called Lance and he sent Clair to help your mother collect your Pokémon. Then there is Caroline Maple she knows you would never do anything to hurt her or her family especially because she knows Max looks up to you. Gary has come to respect you as Trainer and he alerted your mother when he found out that Samuel Oak was involved in this betrayal. Cynthia considers you to be the greatest trainer yet to win a league and believes that one day you will become the first Grand Champion by defeating every League. Alexa and Viola both know how caring you are to every Pokémon and Alexa has the evidence to prove your innocence. There is also someone else who came to help just after you had been teleported away you were her First battle when she became the Gym leader of Lavaridge City, Flannery has always regarded that battle as the one that made her serious about being a Gym Leader"

"Wow I knew I made an impact with Flannery but I didn't realise it had been so big. Ever since I left Hoenn and spoke to people taking the Hoenn Gym challenge a lot said Flannery was the hardest Gym Leader to beat even more so than Norman"

"Well you see the determination and strategy you used showed her that there are ways to make Pokémon stronger to were there natural weakness doesn't do as much damage"

"I'm proud of her"

"You should be she impressed Arceus enough that he arranged for her to have her own legendary fire type Pokémon" said Manaphy.

"Awesome I'm so pleased for her"

"Ash there are also six girls who have romantic feelings for you Violet, Clair, Flannery, Cynthia, Roxie and Viola all care for you and want to be your girlfriends. Also you have several other friends that know you would not do what you are accused of and you will meet them when the time is right, some may surprise you were as others won't"

"Uhm I have one problem what will happen when my Father and sister find out what happened to me?"

"They both already know they were watching the finals your father has sent his top two undercover agents to deliver a message and get a little revenge on them but he will leave the rest to you, and your sister is currently creating a huge storm that is likely to cover the entire Kanto Region with a few days, she wants vengeance but will allow you to go first"

"I appreciate you telling me this stuff, but what am I going to do now since I can't go back to Kalos and I can't become a Pokémon master?" Ash asked.

"Well Chosen one" said Arceus before continuing "there is still something you can do to get your privileges back and Mew will explain that to you later but first lets deal with where you will live for now. There is a hidden island protected from humanity where Pokémon of every type and strength can co-exist the island is not far from Pallet Town. The name of the island is called Freedom Island only those pure of heart can even see it and you chosen one are one of those people, The island is the size of a small region with a diverse environment and the water surrounding the island is perfect for all kinds of water types and in fact strong water types do live in the water surrounding the island. The different environments that the island boasts are a dense forest, open fields, a desert area and a small mountain there is more than enough room to start a civilization. The only building is an abandoned laboratory that was abandoned after a failed experiment almost 60 years ago the Lab itself is still in a livable condition and will be home to your friend Gary Oak and his sister Daisy as they are both aspiring Pokémon researchers it will allow them to begin their own research projects and it will also be used by you and your companions to store your Pokéball's when they are not in use."

"Thank you I can't wait to investigate the island when I get their"

"You won't be alone since your mother, Max, Bonnie, Clair, Caroline, Flannery, Roxie, Viola, Cynthia, Violet, Gary, Daisy and others who are on your side will live safely on the Island with you, your father's agents will be allowed to reach you and can deliver messages from your dad or anything else that might be useful and your sister can always come to see you as well, now Mew needs to have a word with you in private, while I go and talk to your loved ones, come Manaphy we will discuss what an appropriate punishment for your Mama will be" says Arceus as the two legendary Pokémon leave.

"Ash, your journey of revenge begins by collecting all the Pokémon that you released or befriended." Mew stated. "Once we have done that, you and I will have a battle and if you beat me, I will become one of your Pokémon. Due to you being able to use Aura, I will let you know that me and two other Pokémon will be training you with your aura and psychic powers. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ash stated.

"Good. Now let go retrieve your Pokémon friends." Mew said with a serious tone.

With that, Ash and Pikachu were enveloped in a bluish white light and teleported away.

 **AN 3: The next chapter will reveal the identity of Ash's father, so I would like to see who you guys think Ash's father is and also Ash's sister will be revealed in the Chapter after that so please tell me who you think the two are as there are enough hints so far to identify them to any big Pokémon fan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to Krishnarla97, ultimateCCC, Red the Pokémon Master, LEGAL-EAGLE53, Eddy, Mrlynum, Treetho, Hytekrednek, JudyWoman613 and the Guest reviewer.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 4**

In Pallet Town everyone had finished eating dinner. Violet looked at Delia and spoke.

"You're a great cook, Delia." Violet said as Clair and Daisy nodded in agreement.

Delia smiled and spoke. "Thank you, Violet." Delia said in a cheery tone. "My Ash has the appetite of a Snorlax and the energy of a wild Tauros."

Violet and Clair both let out a chuckle at Delia's comment. "Well he's a very handsome wild Tauros." Clair said.

Delia simply nodded. "Well, it's been a long day, so I'm going to turn in early." Delia said. "There's clean towels in the bathroom I've left some clean sleepwear out as well, so you can decide amongst yourselves who gets Ash's room and who gets the pull out Sofa bed"

"Thank you Delia." Daisy said.

With that, Delia left the kitchen and made her way upstairs. The other three ladies went into the living room and sat down on the couch, before they were enveloped in a bluish white light and teleported away.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile in Petalburg City Caroline Maple was busy going through all the pictures she had taken with Norman and after throwing the last picture away, she made her way over to some family Photos and cut Norman and May out of all the pictures then she went through the house and found any that had May and Brock in them and cut them out as well so only Ash and Max were left and then she tossed the pictures in a metal dustbin and set fire to them, Caroline then walked into the front room and sat down before long two Pokémon came running into the room.

"Munch Munchlax." The normal type greeted.

Munchlax hugged Caroline's leg.

"Nah nah!" Skitty meowed.

Skitty ran around in circles around Caroline then nuzzled her leg.

"Hey you two." Caroline greeted sweetly knowing she couldn't be angry at May's Pokémon. "Can't sleep?"

The two Pokémon shook their heads no as Munchlax showed Caroline two Pokéball's.

Caroline was confused by this and asked "Are these May's Pokéball's?"

The two nodded as Caroline saw Skitty with a picture of Max and realised what they two Pokémon wanted "Do you want to be Max's Pokémon?" Caroline asked.

Both Pokémon nodded and Caroline returned them promising to give them to Max when she saw him. Immediately after that, Caroline was enveloped in a bluish white light and teleported away.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In the Virbank Gym in Unova Roxie was irate at what she had seen happen to Ash, she had left her next best battler in control of the Gym as she had gone and collected the rest of her Pokémon and was making her way to the port ready to board a boat for the Kalos Region so she could teach those traitors a lesson, when she was enveloped in a bluish white light and teleported away.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In the Kalos region outside the Kalos League Stadium, Max, Bonnie, Flannery, Iris, Gary, Viola, Alexa and Cynthia were hiding in an abandoned building thanks to MR. Goodshow who believed Ash was innocent but he had to follow League procedure so it didn't look like favoritism. In the abandoned building Max was keeping an eye out through a window and could see the traitors unsure about how they had just vanished, when he heard something he was sure wasn't good.

'Prepare for trouble'

'And make it double'

'To protect the world from devastation'

'To unite all peoples within our nation'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love'

'To extend our reach to the starts above'

'Jessie'

'James'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight'

'Meowth that's right'

"Ash isn't here so you three can just buzz off" said Misty.

"We are not here for Ash or his Pikachu this time" said James.

"Really then what are you here for?" asked Brock.

"What you did was bang out of order Ash has saved your lives countless times and has saved the world so if anything you all owe him thanks not betraying him" said Jessie.

"You know something you 3 always tried and failed to take Ash's Pokémon so why the hell does Team Rocket keep you guys around?" asked Dawn.

"You mean you twerps never figured it out?" said Meowth.

"Figured what out?" asked May.

"Why we are always following Ash around no matter which region he travels to, even when Team Rocket don't exist in that region" said James.

"It's because you want his Pikachu for your boss isn't it?" asked Serena.

"No, but it does have something to do with Giovanni" said Meowth.

"You've been keeping an eye on Ash?" asked Brock.

"Finally somebody works it out" said Jessie.

"But why unless Ash is" Misty stopped not wanting to say it.

"Related to Giovanni" said James before adding "Who do you think Ash's missing father is"

"Why did he never say anything?" asked Misty.

"Because he doesn't want to be associated with Team Rocket Ash wanted to do everything for himself he has never accepted a Pokécent of Giovanni's money. The only thing Giovanni insisted on was that two of his agents keep an eye on Ash so he was safe, we were supposed to find Ash in Route 1 and make out Meowth was injured and travel with Ash but somehow he never came by us, then on the journey we were supposed to meet up with Ash's sister as well, and you should be glad she isn't here although two of you already know her" said Jessie.

"Well that is nice to know but we have other things to do so move so we can find those who defended that idiot, then we will find and deal with the rest of the family" said Misty.

"Never going to happen you will have to defeat us to get by us" said James.

"Please like that will be hard your Pokémon are pathetic" said Brock.

"If that's what you think send out the best Pokémon you have" said Jessie.

"Fine we will" said Norman.

Misty sent out Starmie, Staryu, Gyarados and Politoad.

Brock sent out Crobat, Steelix and Ludicolo.

Tracy sent out Scyther.

Norman sent out Slaking and Vigoroth.

Dawn sent out Mamoswine and Quilava.

May sent out Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartortle and Glaceon.

Cilan sent out Pansage.

Serena sent out Braxian.

And Clemont sent out Luxray and Bunnelby.

"So that's 20 Pokémon you are sending out against us, really fair when the most we can send out is 12" said James.

"Well it was your challenge so do you want to be blasted off now or are you going to at least release your Pokémon?" asked Brock.

"We'll send ours out" said Jessie as she pulled out 5 Pokéball's as did James.

"Ok guy's it's time to come out and play" said James as they called their Pokémon to battle.

Jessie sent out Dustox, Wobbuffet, Sviper, Gourgeist and Yanmega.

James sent out Inkay, Carnivine, Arcanine, Amoongus and Yamask.

"Is that it 5 Pokémon each that is pathetic" said Brock.

"No that isn't it we do each have another Pokémon" said Jessie as her hand reached round and grabbed a Pokéball off the back of her belt the Pokéball in her hand was different to a normal one instead of Red and White it was Black and White and on the black section was a Yellow motif. James had a similar Pokéball as well and together they both said "Ultra ball go"

Out of Jessie's Ultra ball came a Dragonite.

While out of James's came an Aggron.

"Wow" said all the traitors never having seen Jessie and James with those two Pokémon.

"So what sort of weak trainer did you steal those to Pokémon from?" asked Misty.

"Giovanni gave us these two Pokémon to insure his son was always safe" said Jessie.

"You two won't be able to control those things for a start you have zero Gym Badges" said Brock.

"If that is what you think then you are very wrong, Giovanni knew that we would have to train for a long time with the Pokémon for them to build up the trust to do as we asked them to so before we were assigned to follow Ash we spent 3 years traveling through Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh winning Gym badges from the trainers who would help us grow our special Pokémon the right way" said James.

"Whatever you will still lose" said Misty.

"Attack Team Rockets Pokémon" ordered Norman.

The traitors Pokémon roared and launched their strongest attacks at Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet, Counter" called Jessie and Wobbuffet glowed and before the traitors Pokémon's attack could hit them they were rebounded by Wobbuffet's counter and was sent back at the Pokémon that actually launched the attacks.

After the dust settled from the attacks being rebounded Team Rocket hadn't lost a single Pokémon whereas the traitors had lost most of their Pokémon and only had Misty's Gyarados and Starmie, Brock's Steelix, Norman's Slaking and May's Blaziken.

"How the hell did your Wobbuffet become that powerful?" asked Dawn.

"What you don't think that every time Wobbuffet was shocked by Pikachu he wasn't growing stronger and the additional training by Ash's sister helped" said Jessie.

"Shall we finish this Jess?" asked James.

"Lets" was all Jessie said in reply.

All the traitors were now looking worried they had expected to quickly defeat Jessie and James and return to their original task of finding and attacking those who still believed in Ash.

"Ok, Yanmega and Dragonite" called Jessie

"You to Arcanine and Aggron" added James.

"Hyperbeam" they said together.

The traitors looked on in terror as their remaining Pokémon got hit by 4 Hyperbeam's and fainted leaving them with no Pokémon left.

"So are you going to leave or will you be the ones blasting off this time?" asked Jessie mocking the traitors.

"Let's go guys we need to heal or Pokémon, then we'll find those idiots who still believe in Ash" said Norman.

Everyone returned there injured Pokémon and went to the nearest Pokémon center.

"That was easier than I expected" said Jessie.

"Yeah I think Ash will be much better off without them and the Boss will be happy that we stood up for Ash" said James.

"Yeah Dem traitors will think twice before messing with us again" said Meowth.

"Now let's go keep a discreet eye on those traitors and make sure they don't find Ash or the others" said Jessie.

"Right" said James.

"Although how can we make sure they don't find the others when we don't know where they are?" asked Meowth.

None of them had an answer so the three of them started to walk off before being engulfed in a bluish white light and then vanished.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

"Was that the same bluish white light that surrounded Ash before he vanished?" asked Alexa.

"That's what it looked like to me" said Viola.

"Where did they go?" asked Gary.

"No idea" said Flannery.

"Any idea what that light might have been?" asked Cynthia.

"No idea I've never seen anything like it in all my research" said Gary.

"I have never read anything about it all the Pokémon journals I have read" said Max.

"They have gone so are we going to make a move or are we going to stay here like a bunch of kids playing hide and seek?" asked Iris.

"Um Gary you know Ash the best out of all of us is it true?" asked Cynthia.

"What about Ashy-boy's father?" asked Gary.

"Yes about that" said Flannery.

"It's true"

There was a shocked silence come over everyone until eventually Cynthia spoke.

"How can someone so good be related the boss of Team Rocket?"

"You need to ask Ash or Delia to tell you the story since I don't feel right telling it to you" said Gary.

"Uhm Gary who is Ash's Sister?" asked Alexa.

"Unfortunately I don't know all I know is she lives in the Kanto Region and is a scarily powerful Trainer" replied Gary.

Just then a secret door opened on the side of the building they were in and their stood Mr. Goodshow.

"Charles what are you doing here?" asked Cynthia.

"I have come to help you escape unseen by the traitors"

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it Cynthia please can you hand this to Ash it is away for him to fight back against the traitors I know Ash isn't capable of the things he was accused of but I had no choice the league has rules and I have to follow them even when Alexa can supply the photos all I can do is reinstate Ash but all his achievements and rankings will be restarted since he has been accused of Pokémon Abuse this way is better for Ash, although it is probably the last way he would ever want to do things."

"I will make sure he gets it when we find him. Also I understand what you did and I know that I am jeopardizing my champion ranking by siding with Ash but I know he is innocent and will help him prove it" said Cynthia.

"Thank you for helping us get away from them" said Flannery as the 8 of them followed Mr. Goodshow towards the way they could leave unseen by the traitors.

After a few minutes Mr. Goodshow left them to continue on their way but before they could get to far away the 8 of them were enveloped in a bluish white light and were teleported away.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In the Hall of Legends standing on its throne was Arceus and in front of him appeared Delia, Violet, Clair, Daisy, Roxie Caroline, Max, Alexa, Viola, Iris Flannery, Cynthia, Gary, Bonnie, Jessie, James and Meowth.

Max immediately recognised the Pokémon in front of them due to him being very book smart. "Whoa, it's the god Pokémon, Arceus!" Max said with excitement.

"Correct, Max." Arceus said in a deep masculine voice.

Delia was next to speak and asked. "What are we doing here, and where is my son?"

"I brought you all here to explain some things to you." Arceus stated. "As you know, Ash was just betrayed. I have already spoken to him and he along with one of my legendary council Mew have just left on a journey to retrieve all of Ash's former Pokémon." Everyone present let out a sigh of relief. Arceus continued to speak. "Now on to why I brought you all here the traitors and the local Officer Jenny's are going to come to Pallet Town in an attempt to arrest Ash and do harm to you, Delia. Norman and May are still on the hunt for you, Max. Norman also plans on returning to Petalburg to kill you, Caroline and then take his and Mays stuff and move in with his mistress Johanna and become a Gym leaser in Sinnoh. Bonnie, Clemont and your father have made a pact to have you grounded for life. Violet, Misty will be on a warpath to kill you when she realise that you are with Ash and if Daisy and Lily reveal they know you are together it could get bad for them as well" said Arceus.

"My sisters are not silly enough to tell Misty where I am they will just say I am out of the region signing autographs, since the water shows we preform are known in every region" said Violet.

"Ok so now back to the rest of you there is an island called Freedom Island that you will all be moving to, I have already explained everything to Ash so he knows about it and that you will meet him there I have seen to it that your houses are moved to the island and also Gary and Daisy there is an abandoned Laboratory there that will allow you both to take your first steps to being full blown Professor's you will be responsible for all the Pokémon that are left in your care." Said Arceus

"Thank you" said Gary and Daisy together.

Everyone else in the group seemed to like the idea of them all sharing an Island.

"Now one more thing before I send you all there." Arceus said. "I am aware that Violet, Clair, Cynthia, Flannery, Roxie and Viola all have feelings for Ash."

Gary nearly fainted after hearing that 6 girls all wanted Ash.

"Now I know that this is unusual but due to the circumstances and the fact that Ash is the Chosen One I am making an exception this once." Arceus said before adding. "The six of you will have to become friends with each other because Ash will need all of you and he has a big enough heart that he can treat you all well. The six of you will form a harem and share Ash."

The six ladies were thinking it through until finally Cynthia said. "I know Ash has a big enough heart to have room in there for all six of us and I am happy to share him with all of you if you are will to as well"

"I agree Ash has shown he is capable of caring for everyone he travels with and even those he meets along his travels who are in trouble he is caring enough to stop and help" said Flannery.

"It's nice to hear so many positive comments about my son, and it shows those traitors never really had belief in my Ash" said Delia.

The six ladies thought about everything they had heard before all nodding to each other, they all knew they wanted to be part of Ash's life and realised it was better to share than not have him at all.

"We accept" they all said.

"Good." Arceus said.

Delia was also happy that they had agreed and said "Great, now I will have lots of grandchildren!"

The six ladies had a sweat drop moment at the actions of Delia.

"I don't think we and Ash are quiet that ready yet Delia" replied Clair.

"Wow now Ash will have Six ladies to take care of him." Bonnie cheered.

"Nene." Dedenne agreed.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I will now send you to your new home." Arceus said.

With that, the group was enveloped in the same bluish white light and teleported away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to Skysilver27, Reader Of Fate, ultimateCCC, DragonEmperor999, Red the Pokémon Master, SummerSpyder, Thor94, LEGAL-EAGLE53, JudyWoman613, Eddy, write n wrong, luCk djbdoo, Dansama92, DreadedSoul64, Tatsumi08 and the Guest reviewers.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 5**

Meanwhile back with Ash and Mew, the two had just reappeared with a flash of Blue light and they were on the outskirts of Pallet town.

"Before we find my former Pokémon and recover them I just have a question." Ash said.

"What's that?" Mew asked.

"Well I was wondering what Arceus was talking about when he said there was something I could do to get my trainer privileges back?"

"Well you see there is a loophole that Mr. Goodshow added to the rules for if an incident like this ever happened and you have the right qualifications to use it" said Mew.

"Well what is the loophole?" asked Ash.

"I'm not fully sure of the rule but I do know that Cynthia knows the loophole and also has a note from Mr. Goodshow for you when you meet back up"

"Ok I trust Cynthia I know she has the same type of relationship with her Pokémon like I have with mine"

With that, Ash and Mew made their way into the forest on Route 1. There were several Pidgey and Pidgeotto's perched on tree branches. Ash knew he was in the right spot, so he called out.

"Pidgeot!" Ash called. "Pidgeot, I'm back!"

There was no response for a good minute, but then the flapping of wings could be heard in the distance. Within seconds, a large pigeon like Pokémon landed before Ash.

"PIDGEOO!" The large bird chirped in delight.

"Pidgeot! I've missed you!" Ash said with excitement in his voice.

Ash ran up and hugged Pidgeot, which the bird gladly returned.

"I'm so sorry I took forever to come back for you." Ash said genuinely.

Pidgeot gave Ash the 'It's cool' look.

"You ready to come back on my journey and kick some ass?" Ash asked.

Pidgeot nodded.

Ash pulled out an old Pokéball and returned Pidgeot. The Pokéball immediately vanished.

"Okay Ash, now to the next place." Mew said.

The two were enveloped in a bluish white light and vanished.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

"Here we are in Vermillion city and this is the place to get the next of your former Pokémon back we are here to collect is a Pokémon you briefly met on the SS Anne"

"You mean its Raticate?" asked Ash.

"Yes but I must warn you Raticate has had a hard life of constantly being traded then traded back because the new owner didn't want it so when it sees you it might not want to see you"

"Ok well if I can help it then I will try" said Ash.

"That is why Arceus has deemed you the Chosen one because you think of others before yourself. Now wait here while I go and get Raticate" said Mew before vanishing for a few seconds and then returning with a Raticate the minute it saw Ash though it cowered away.

"Hey Raticate I know it's been a while but I wanted to apologize for being one of the trainers to have traded for you and then traded you back, it was just that Butterfree was the first Pokémon I ever caught as a Caterpie and I missed it. I'm sorry your life has been so hard if I had known I would have come and tried to help you, so I would like to make you an offer would you like to come and travel with me and live with my other Pokémon and I promise you that you will never be traded again"

Raticate looked thoughtful as it was thinking over Ash's offer

"Cate Raticate" it replied before running to Ash and nuzzling against Ash's leg.

"Ok now all I need is your old Pokéball" said Ash.

Raticate produced its tattered old Pokéball and watched as Ash placed it on the ground and stamped on it shattering the old Pokéball and then he reached in his back pack and pulled out a new Pokéball that was different to the normal ones this one was all black with a red stripe around the top half that he had bought in Kalos.

"Ok Raticate this is a Luxury Ball all you have to do is touch the ball and you will become my Pokémon"

Raticate walked up to the Luxury Ball and taped it before being sucked inside and instantly pinging to signify the capture was a success and then the Luxury Ball vanished.

"Ok that's one down but before we leave Vermillion City I have two other Pokémon here to pick back up" said Ash.

"Yes an Ambipom and a Squirtle" said Mew.

"That's right"

"Well let's get them as well it will save us coming back here later on and raising too much suspicion, we'll get Ambipom"

Mew made itself invisible as it floated behind as they headed into a Ping Pong Arena, Ash looked round and finally spotted Ambipom who seemed less than interested in practicing and then they found out why as two of the Ping Pong Tutors recognised Ash and went over to him.

"Hey Ash listen we believe you are innocent of what the other said about you"

"Thanks that means a lot to me" said Ash as Ambipom looked over and recognised her old trainer but doesn't see Dawn anywhere but it still comes running over and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"So what happened with that blue light if you don't mind me asking?" asked the same tutor.

"Oh that was something very powerful doing what it could to keep me safe" replied Ash not willing to reveal it was Arceus.

"Well I guess it's nice to have friends in high places" said the tutor before turning to Ambipom and saying "Well I'm glad you're happy now you've been down in the dumps since Ash vanished"

"Ambi Ambipom" replied the Pokémon.

"What did it say?" asked the tutor.

"I don't know" said Ash.

A bluish light lit up the building and a Meowth was standing there.

"Meowth?" asked Ash.

"Yeah it's me, Ambipom said it's glad you are safe" translated Meowth.

"So am I" said Ash smiling.

"Ambi Pom Pom Ambipom?" asked the Ambipom.

"Ambipom says where is Dawn?" said Meowth.

"Dawn and other betrayed me and cost me my chance to win the Kalos League, they told everyone I was a Pokémon abuser" said Ash.

"AMBIPOM POM AMBI" screamed Ambipom.

Everyone looked to Meowth.

"Ambipom says that Dawn is a terrible person for doing that"

"Ambipom Ambi Pom Pom Ambi"

"Ambipom says that it would like to travel with Ash again and help get revenge on dem no good beatniks especially Dawn" said Meowth.

"I would love to have you come with me Ambipom we can show Dawn just what you are capable of"

Ambipom nodded in agreement.

"Uhm Ash how is that Meowth talking?" asked the Ping Pong Tutor.

"Uhm you see it belongs to my father and he trained it speak so it could help translate the words of other Pokémon" Ash lied.

"Cool well I guess this is good bye Ambipom, good luck with getting your revenge Ash on those back stabbers"

"Thanks" said Ash as Ambipom allowed himself to be recaptured and then they left the Ping Pong arena.

Once outside Mew made himself visible again and turned to Ash.

"Quick thinking there Chosen one when Meowth appeared" said Mew.

"Yeah but I couldn't really say it was Team Rockets Meowth could I" replied Ash.

"Dat's true it would have scared your reputation" said Meowth.

"Right so are you here to help me talk to my other Former Pokémon as we try to bring them home?"

"I guess all I remember was dat blue light lit up everyone and we were transported out of the hall of origins and I ended up here instead of with dem" said Meowth.

"Well welcome to the team it will be easier to understand my Pokémon with you there to translate for me"

"So who's next?"

"Squirtle who is with Officer Jenny" said Mew.

"This is going to be a tough one to get" said Ash as they headed to the police station to retrieve Squirtle.

Ash, Pickachu, Mew and Meowth were trying to be quiet as they approached so they weren't discovered when they suddenly heard a female voice. "Ah there you are Ash Ketchum"

Ash turned and his heart dropped when he saw Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny saw the look on Ash's face and then said "Don't worry Ash you are not in trouble I am sure you didn't do what you are accused of and I told my sister in Kalos that as well"

"Thanks Officer Jenny it means a lot to know there are other people besides my loyal friends that believe me"

"That's alright Ash now I guess you are here for one reason and that is to collect your Squirtle in case the traitors come looking for it?"

"Yeah that's right"

"Well follow me the Squirtle Squad live round the back of the Police Station"

Ash and the other Pokémon followed Officer Jenny round the back of the Police Station and there were the Squirtle Squad running drills.

Officer Jenny blew her whistle and the Squirtle Squad all turned and stood to attention and then the head Squirtle turned to reveal it was wearing the Sunglasses that Ash's Squirtle wore, then once it saw Ash it ran up to him. The rest of the Squirtle Squad looked on before realizing it was Ash their leaders trainer once Squirtle reached Ash it jumped into his arms and hugged its trainer.

"It's awesome to see you to Squirtle and I was wondering if you wanted to return and help me teach some traitors a lesson?" asked Ash.

"Squirt" Squirtle responded nodding his head, then he turned to the rest of the Squirtle Squad and said "Squirt Squirt Squirtle Tle" the other Squirtles all nodded and tossed off the Everstones they appeared to be holding and instantly evolved to Wartortles and then began a battle against each other until they Evolved again and instead of continuing as the Squirtle Squad they now became the Blastoise Brigade.

"Ash thank you for lending us your Squirtle to control the Squirtle Squad and helping them all to grow into the Blastoise Brigade, I can be sure now that Vermillion City will be safe for a long time to come" said Officer Jenny.

"Don't mention it I'm glad Squirtle could help and that you now have a Strong army of Blastoise to help out" said Ash.

Ash got ready to return Squirtle to his Pokéball when he was stopped by Squirtle who tossed away his own Everstone and evolved into a Wartortle.

"Wow that's awesome you evolved in to a Wartortle" congratulated Ash.

"Here Ash take this with you as well it's only fair since your Squirtle found it and I have no idea what it is" said Officer Jenny as she handed him a small stone with a DNA symbol on it.

"Thank you Jenny I promise to put it to good use when the time is right and when I work out what it is"

"I know you will" said Jenny as she stepped back from Ash as he returned Wartortle to its Pokéball which then vanished.

"Ok time to go and retrieve my next Pokémon" said Ash as he was enveloped in pink light from Mew and then vanished.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The pink light died down to show they had reappeared in a Grassy Meadow just outside Celadon City.

The meadow was filled with Butterfree who were all flying around in pairs talking with one another, after a few minutes they spotted Ash and while most of them backed away two Butterfree came flying towards Ash. One had a tattered yellow scarf around its neck and the other one was pink, Ash instantly recognised them and was happy to see they were still together.

"Butterfree, I missed you!" Ash said with excitement. "It's good to see you and your mate are doing well."

"Free, free!" Both Butterfree said in unison.

Ash rubbed both their heads, earning buzzes of content.

"Would you and your mate like to come on my journey with me?" Ash offered.

Both Butterfree nodded immediately.

"Then in that case, welcome back and welcome." Ash said.

Ash took out two Pokéball's and tapped both bug types. Both were instantly captured and the Pokéball's vanished.

"Mew while we are here we might as well go and collect my Primape it's not too far from Celadon" said Ash.

"I agree" said Mew.

Ash, Pikachu, Mew and Meowth head to a Dojo just outside Celadon City.

Anthony was sitting on his couch drinking a cup of Coffee when there was a knock on the door, Anthony goes to answer the door and as he opens the door he sees Ash, with three other Pokémon and one of them is the legendary Pokémon Mew.

"Ash what are you doing here the Kalos Police are looking for you"

"I know and I am innocent of what they accuse me of"

"You still didn't tell me why you are here?"

"I'm here to collect Primape"

"Ok well come on then I'll take you to Primape. By the way your Primape has won no end of tournaments and is by far the strongest Primape in existence there is nothing more it can learn from me so he is free to go back with you as long as it believes you are innocent"

Primape took one look at Ash and ran to him and instantly stole his hat

"Primape it's good to see you again to" said Ash before adding "Do you want to come with me and get revenge on the traitors"

"Primape" replied Primape.

"Primape says yes" said Meowth.

"That's great, welcome back Primape" said Ash as Anthony hands him Primape's Pokéball.

Ash returns Primape and the Pokéball vanishes.

"See you around Ash" said Anthony.

"Yeah see you later and thank you for what you did for my Primape" replied Ash before teleporting away in a pink light.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

As the light faded Ash noticed they were now standing inside a building that seamed familiar to him but he wasn't sure where they were.

"Uhm Mew where are we?" asked Ash.

"Wait and see Ash but I can tell you we are here to collect a Pokémon you left with someone" replied Mew.

"Which Pokémon?"

"Let's go and get it so you can find out who it is"

Ash followed by Mew, Pikachu and Meowth walked round the inside of the building they were in looking for anything out of the ordinary. At the end of a hall way a door appeared and they headed towards it Ash reached his hand out to grab the door handle but his hand went right through it and a quiet Laugh could be heard as the door in front of Ash vanished and on the wall to the left a door appeared. Ash went to grab the door handle and this time it was real he opened the door and entered the room and inside the room sitting at a desk was a woman with long Purple hair.

"Welcome brother I knew it would only be a matter of time until you came here after what happened in the Kalos league" said the woman without turning round.

"It's good to see you again to Sis but I'm here to see Haunter?"

"I know and Haunter is happy that you have come to see him"

At that moment a Haunter flew through the wall and straight to Ash before licking him.

"Haunter it is great to see you again to" said Ash.

"Now bro we must discus what has happened at the Kalos League I could easily make those traitors pay for what they did to you but I know that isn't your style so when you have decided their punishments please allow me to help" said Sabrina.

"I will I promise sis"

"Well in that case you may return Haunter he is ready to rejoin your adventure"

"Uhm that's a bit of a problem since I never actually caught Haunter I earned his trust" replied Ash.

"Then it is time now"

"But I cannot catch or train any Pokémon?"

"Ash you can still do both it's just if someone reports you could get into more trouble" said Mew.

"Ok then Haunter are you ready to finally become one of my Pokémon?"

"Haunt-ter Haunter" replied Haunter.

"Haunter said that it is ready and that when the time is right he wants to face some of the traitors in a match" said Meowth.

"Awesome well in that case welcome to the team Haunter"

Haunter nodded as the Pokéball made contact with him and sucked him up and pinged to signify the capture was a success.

"Congratulations on capturing your newest Pokémon bro" said Sabrina.

"Thanks Sis, you know I just had a thought you still have a Kadabra right?"

"Yeah what are you getting at?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could both evolve them"

"That's a great idea imagine how much more powerful I'd be with an Alakazam, thanks Bro" said Sabrina as they traded Pokémon and released them to see them evolve and then returned them and traded back.

"Stay safe out their Bro and let me know when it's time since those traitors in Kanto will wish they never angered me and those from out of Kanto will be afraid that I will be coming after them"

Ash was about to reply when a breaking news bulletin interrupted the TV in the Room Ash and Sabrina were in.

"Were sorry to interrupt the current news report telling everyone to be on the lookout for fugitive Ash Ketchum to bring you a report of a fire in Lumiose City, it appears the Kalos Newspapers office is on fire and also an explosion was heard in Santalune city reporters haven't got their yet but it appears to have come from the Gym. We will keep you updated when we know more"

"Shit" said Ash.

"What's wrong bro?"

"That's Alexa's Office and her sister Viola's Gym, where the evidence to prove my innocence probably was" said Ash.

"Don't worry bro you have plenty of people who know the truth and I'm sure dad could always clear your name"

"I know he could but I don't want to get him involved in it any more than necessary, plus revealing the truth about dad could lose me more of my remaining friends because of Team Rocket"

"Whatever you do bro know that dad believes in you and is proud of your accomplishments"

"Thanks sis. Come on Mew let's go and finish collecting my former Pokémon, then we can talk to the others they will by now know the truth"

Ash and Sabrina hugged before a pink light surrounded Ash and he along with his Pokémon vanished, leaving Sabrina to focus on keeping her powers under control until they were needed.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The pink light faded revealing that Ash was now standing on a tropical island.

"Uhm Mew where are we?" asked Ash.

"We are on Trovita Island"

"The Orange Islands, but why are we here?"

"Look over there and you will see why we are here" said Mew.

Ash looked out to sea and a school of Lapras were swimming towards the island. The closer they got, Ash recognized the lead Lapras as the one who travel with him through the Orange islands. As the lead Lapras sped the rest of the Lapras followed and within minutes, Lapras was right in front of Ash.

"Ash, I've missed you." A feminine voice said telepathically.

Ash jumped in surprise at this.

"Relax Ash, it's me Lapras." Lapras said telepathically. "I have the ability to speak telepathically to you thanks to our connection the last time you were in the Orange Islands."

Ash smiled upon hearing this and said "I've missed you too, Lapras."

"I can sense some recent heartbreak within you." Lapras said telepathically. "I'm coming with you so that I can personally get a piece of that orange haired bitch and that annoying drawing boy. How dare they doctor up a photo of me in bad condition. They will be the ones in even worse shape when I'm done with them."

Ash let out a chuckle when Lapras said this.

"Well, I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to your friends." Ash said.

Lapras nodded. The ice/water type turned and said her goodbyes to her friends. They all nodded and began leaving. Lapras turned around and faced Ash again.

"I'm ready." Lapras said telepathically.

Ash pulled out a Pokéball.

"Welcome back, Lapras." Ash said.

Ash tapped Lapras with the Pokéball and she was caught.

"So where two next Mew?" asked Ash.

"Wait and see" said Mew as the Pink light once again teleported them away from the Orange islands

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile as Ash was going round the other Regions collecting his former Pokémon he had let go off for training or had released for other reasons two of the Traitors Serena and Clemont led Misty, Tracy and Dawn to the wet lands where Ash's Goodra had been left to protect the Pokémon that lived there.

Goodra caught site of Serena and Clemont and went to them thinking Ash would be with them and it wanted to know how Ash had done in the Kalos League.

"Hey Goodra" said Serena as Goodra came over to them, it looked round and couldn't see Ash and was a little disappointed until Serena said "Don't worry about him, he was never good enough to be your trainer and we have ended his dream"

Goodra was absolutely furious with what Serena had done and against everything it knew was right it charged up and Dragon Pulse and looked at the group of five trainers threateningly.

"What you believe in that no good useless waste of space?" laughed Misty.

"Goodra goo dra dra goo" replied Goodra who got in a fighting pose.

Misty laughed as she pulled out a Pokéball as did the other four, then the five of them released their Pokémon. Misty sent out Starmie, Tracy sent out Azumarill, Dawn sent out Piplup, Clemont sent out Luxray and Serena sent out Braxian. And the five Pokémon following their trainer's orders fire their most powerful attacks at Goodra and then at the rest of the Pokémon that Goodra was trying to protect knocking them all out.

"That will teach you, you ugly slug for still believing in your joke of a trainer" said Serena as the five of them left laughing heading back to the Kalos league buildings to meet up with the others and tell them what had happened, while the rest of the traitors had been looking for the group of people who still believed in Ash.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The Pink light died down and Ash was standing beside a big sports stadium.

"Uhm Mew I thought I wasn't being taken back to Kalos?" said Ash.

"We are not in Kalos we are in Unova in fact we are in Nimbasa City at the baseball stadium" replied Mew.

"Oh but why are we here I don't think I have any Pokémon here"

"Actually you have one who you caught in Johto and gave to someone as she liked the colours"

"Beedrill, the Beedrill I gave to Casey" said Ash.

"Yes, did you call my name" asked a lady as she looked round and spotted Ash.

"Casey is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me, what do you want Mr. Pokémon Abuser"

"I never did anything to those Pokémon I was set up by all my former travel companions since I wouldn't go out with Misty, May, Dawn or Serena"

"Well I can't blame you for Misty she really was a Bitch but why not May and Dawn I've seen those two in their contest matches and they are Beautiful?"

"I traveled with both of them and to be honest they felt more like Sisters two me and it would've felt awkward being with them"

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Uhm well I'm collecting all my former Pokémon to stop the traitors from getting them and using them against me"

All of a sudden one of Casey's Pokéball's opened and out came Beedrill.

"Beedrill Rill Beed?" said Beedrill.

Ash looked to Meowth who translated for him. "Beedrill says who are you and why are you harassing its trainer?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I gave you to Casey" said Ash.

"Look Ash I know you are a good man and I can promise you that the Traitors will never get their hands on your Beedrill"

"Bee Drill?"

"Beedrill says what traitors" translated Meowth.

Ash explained everything that had happened at the Kalos league final and then wait to see what Beedrill's reaction was, and as expected Beedrill started buzzing in anger and was angrily buzzing trying to say something.

Both Casey and Ash looked to Meowth, "Beedrill said if I ever see those traitors I will sting every last one of them"

"So Beedrill do you want to come with me or do you want to stay and protect Casey if they show up?" asked Ash.

Beedrill thought for a few minutes before finally buzzing his answer.

"Beedrill says he would rather stay with Casey, Nothing against you Ash but he doesn't know you as well as Casey" translated Meowth.

"I understand and please protect Casey if the traitors find her" said Ash.

Beedrill indicated that he would and then returned to its Pokéball.

"Quick call the Police the Pokémon abuser Ash Ketchum is trying to steal someone's Pokémon" called a man's voice.

Ash looked round and saw who was accusing him and standing there with a huge smile on his face was Trip.

"Oh shit" said Ash before he was grabbed by a cloaked person and pulled away from the oncoming police.

After a while the cloaked figure pulled Ash down an alleyway and then stopped and removed the hood so Ash could see who had saved him and he was shocked to see standing there was Elesa the City's Gym leader.

"Thank you Elesa for saving my ass their" said Ash.

"No problem after all I know you are innocent of what you are being accused of but if I had shown them my face I would have been a target as well so I did what I could"

"Thanks Elesa it means a lot to know I have plenty of people who still believe in me despite what my closest friends have tried to do"

"Ash how do you plan on leaving Nimbasa City, without the police catching you?"

"Well I'm going to have one of my Pokémon teleport me out to my next destination"

Just then Mew appeared along with Pikachu and Meowth.

"Ok Mew I'm ready when you are to get out of here before the police come to find me again" said Ash.

"Wow a Mew they are super rare and cute I can't believe I'm seeing it"

"Well Elesa how about when I get my license back I'll come and let you battle against Mew if she would like to" said Ash.

"Cool I can't wait to battle someone other than my brother" said Mew.

"I guess that's a yes from Mew then" said Ash as Elesa smiled and promised she would be ready when the time come.

"Ok Mew let's get out of here" said Ash as a pink light surrounded Ash and his Pokémon before clearing to reveal they had vanished.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The pink light appeared in the next location and as the light died down Ash could see they were at Mt. Silver Ash could tell the place hadn't changed all that much since he was last here.

"So what are we doing here Mew?" asked Ash.

"Wait and see Ash but I will tell you it is to do with a Pokémon that you brought back here" said Mew.

Ash began to wonder what Pokémon they were here for when he heard loud thumping footsteps behind him, which made him flinch.

"GROARRR!" A beastly voice bellowed.

Ash turned around and saw a very large intimidating Tyranitar. Ash was about to run for his life, but the Tyranitar didn't attack Ash it instead bent down and licked Ash.

"Groar." Tyranitar greeted in a much lower roar.

Then it made sense.

"Wait, you're the Larvitar I met back in Johto aren't you?" Ash asked.

Tyranitar nodded. "Groar, gror, groar." Tyranitar said.

"Tyranitar says that he would like to join you on your journey." Meowth interpreted.

"You're more than welcome to join then." Ash said.

Ash pulled out a Pokéball and caught Tyranitar. His Pokéball vanished.

"Now let's head to our next stop." Mew said as the usual pink light engulfed them.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The pink light once again faded in the new location and it revealed they were in Kalos at the wetlands.

Ash looked round and saw all the Pokémon were hurt and Goodra seemed to be hurt the most.

"Goodra what happened here?"

"Goo Goodra dra dra Goodra" came the reply from Goodra.

"Goodra said Serena and Clemont plus three others attacked them after calling you a joke of a trainer" said Meowth.

"Goodra I'm so sorry for not getting here sooner and I will make sure that eventually they will pay for what they have done here to you and your friends and to me"

"Dra Goodra dra?" asked Goodra.

"Goodra says what did they do to you?" translated Meowth.

"They ruined my final match in the Kalos league by spreading lies about me abusing my Pokémon"

Even though it was hurt the look on Goodra's face showed it wanted revenge on those who falsely accused his trainer of Pokémon abuse.

"I understand your upset Goodra I am as well but I don't want to leave this place undefended and these Pokémon in danger" said Ash.

"They could come and live on Freedom Island as wild Pokémon if they want?" said Mew.

All the Pokémon loved the sound of this and quickly agreed and Goodra allowed Ash to return it to its Pokéball.

"Thanks Mew that was nice of you to allow these Pokémon to come and live on Freedom Island" said Ash.

"That's ok Ash and now it's time for you to catch me and for us to head to Freedom Island and meet the rest of your friends"

"Actually do you think we could make one more stop first theirs someone I want to talk to and hope she still believes in me" said Ash.

"Ok so where are we going?" asked Mew.

"We are going to a house just outside Fuchsia City"

"Ok I'll teleport us to Fuchsia then you can lead the way to the house you want to go to"

The Pink Light engulfed them once more and they vanished from Kalos.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The Pink light flickered as they arrived in Fuchsia City and then Ash lead them to a house not far from Fuchsia, and he knocked on the door hopping the person in side would remember him and also believe he was a good person.

The door opened to reveal a Girl with Green hair and beside her was a Ditto.

"Ash oh my god what are you doing here?" asked the Girl.

"Hi Duplica I kinda need your help with something" said Ash.

"Oh ok come on in and we can talk" said Duplica.

"Did you see what happened in the Kalos league final?" asked Ash.

"Yes I did and I was furious at what your former friends did to you"

"Thanks Duplica"

"No problem Ash now what was it you wanted me to help with?"

"Well two of the people who still believe in me are called Max and Bonnie, Max's father and Sister are among the traitor's as is Bonnies Brother Clemont I was wondering if you could disguise yourself as them and lead them on a wild goose chase for a while"

"Of course i will it'll be fun also I will disguise myself as you and annoy the police with different sightings of you as well"

"Thanks Duplica you have no idea how grateful I am that you are on my side"

"Ash you were always honest with me on the two time we met and I never liked Misty or Brock either especially Brock as he was able to see right through my Nurse Joy disguise"

"As strange as it sounds there are a few girls that actually like Brock"

"Would you like me to change that as part of your revenge?"

"Yeah that sounds fun, well the two I know about are the Pewter City Nurse Joy and Pike Queen Lucy he did have feelings for Professor Ivy as well but something happened and he would never talk about it just that any time Professor Ivy's name was mentioned he would have a mini breakdown"

"Right I think I know what to do now with this information, Good luck Ash and please when you get revenge on those traitors make sure to rub it in and embarrass them as well"

"I will Duplica you can count on it"

"We interrupt this program to bring you an update about the fire and explosion in the Kalos region earlier today it appears the Fire at the office of the Lumiose Newspaper was deliberate as a cloaked individual was seen recalling a Mega Blaziken after the fire was reported and the explosion in Santalune City has absolutely destroyed the Gym luckily there was no one in either of the building's although a Team Flare agent was seen heading away from the Gym moments before the explosion. If we get anymore update we will let you know, and now back to your normal programming"

"Damn they really want to make sure I can never battle again"

"What are you talking about?"

"The traitors Clemont's father owns the only Mega Blaziken that I know of in Kalos and during my journey I stopped Team Flare from getting their hands on plenty of Pokémon including a Legendary Pokémon called Zygarde"

"Ash listen to me everything you have done has made this world safer never doubt that"

"Thanks Duplica now I had really better be going the others will be waiting for me"

Duplica gave Ash a hug and he hugged back before they broke the hug and Ash left the house.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

"Ok Mew its time let's have this battle" said Ash once they had walked far enough away that no one would find them.

"Ok but first give me one of your Pokéball's so that when I am captured I won't be sent away and you can't get to Freedom Island" said Mew.

Ash thought about which Pokéball to hand over and finally decided to hand over Hawlucha's Pokéball.

Mew made its way to the opposite side of the improvised battlefield and got ready for the fight.

"Ash, just because you've been through hell today and I like you doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Mew said. "I expect your best."

Ash got his determined look and said. "You bet, Mew!"

"Then choose your Pokémon." Mew said with equal determination in his voice.

"Pikachu, are ready buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and got ready for battle.

"Pikachu, let's start with Quick Attack." Ash ordered.

Pikachu got into a sprint and sped at Mew, leaving white streaks behind him.

Mew fired a ball of mud and it hit Pikachu, sending him several feet in the air.

"Pikachu, use the airs static charge to charge your electric pouches then when have stored enough energy use Thunderbolt." Ash ordered.

Pikachu followed Ash's instruction and soon his red cheeks sparked with electricity and he fired off a large bolt of electricity at Mew. Mew was caught off guard at how quickly Ash countered his attack and used it to charge Pikachu so Mew was hit by the Thunderbolt attack and cried out in pain.

"Ow, that hurt!" Mew said. Before it charged up another attack and fired a Shadow Ball at the still airborne Pikachu and hit the electric type, sending him flying.

Pikachu hit the ground hard from the move. "Pikachu, can you still go?" Ash asked in concern.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said with determination and got up.

"Good." Ash said. "Now use Quick Attack and follow up with Iron Tail."

Pikachu one again sped forward towards Mew and this time Pikachu's tail turned to metal. Pikachu leaped into the air and began coming down towards Mew's head. Mew was ready for it and countered the attack with a Flamethrower at Pikachu's metallic tail, causing the electric type to scream in pain.

"Oh, that must hurt." Mew stated. "Never bring metal into a fire."

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. Mew was enveloped in a multicolored light and the effects he took from Thunderbolt faded.

"Pikachu, use Electroball." Ash ordered.

A greenish blue orb of electricity formed behind Pikachu's tail. When the ball got to a massive size, Pikachu leapt into the air and fired it at Mew. Mew grabbed the ball with Psychic, but the ball was moving too fast and Mew was struck by the move. This caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a bruised, but still battle ready Mew was floating. Mew began using recovery again.

"Pikachu, get in close and take advantage of the effects of recovery for yourself while charging your next move." Ash ordered.

Mew was shocked at Ash's move, Pikachu leapt onto Mew and he began getting healed so the burn mark on Pikachu's tail faded, when the move was over Mew was covered in a current of electricity.

"Fuck, you paralyzed me with Static." Mew said in annoyance.

"Now Pikachu, use a point blank range Thunderbolt." Ash ordered as Pikachu's red pouches sparked and he shot another large bolt of electricity.

"Just because I'm paralyzed, you didn't think you were about to win, did you?" Mew asked.

"Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again." Ash ordered.

"Same old trick won't work this time." Mew said.

Mew used Mud Sport and covered himself in mud.

"Damn it, Pikachu's electric type moves won't be as strong." Ash cursed under his breath as he racked his brain trying to think of a strategy that may beat Mew.

"Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack then use Iron Tail." Ash ordered.

"Not going to work." Mew said.

Pikachu sped towards Mew and turned his tail metallic again. Mew tried to use Flamethrower, but he was stopped when he was surrounded in a current of electricity as the Paralysis took effect.

"Fuck, I can't move." Mew swore under his breath.

Pikachu leapt into the air and landed a powerful Iron Tail on Mew's head, knocking all the mud off of him. Ash took this chance to end it.

"Now end this with one last Thunderbolt." Ash ordered.

With that, Pikachu's red cheek pouches sparked and he shot a large bolt of electricity at Mew, this time hitting the feline like Pokémon. A huge explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, a heavily bruised and panting Pikachu and a heavily bruised and panting Mew stood. A few seconds later, Mew became swirly eyed.

"That Pikachu is legendarily strong." Mew said weakly. "You won, so you can catch me now."

With that, Ash took out an empty Pokéball and turned his cap backwards.

"Go Pokéball!" Ash shouted and tossed the Pokéball, the Pokéball hit Mew and he was sucked into the red and white sphere. The ball wigged a few times before it dinged, signifying the capture.

"Yes! I caught Mew!" Ash said with excitement and retrieved the Pokéball.

Mew let himself out of the Pokéball. He used Heal Pulse and Refresh on himself and on Pikachu.

"Okay, now we can finally go to our new home." said Mew as the four teleported to a Beach not far from Pallet town and Ash pulled out a Pokéball and got on Lapras and they rode towards their new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to ultimateCCC, MANbearPIG01, Skysilver27, Red the Pokémon Master, Yaw613, Dansama92, LEGAL-EAGLE53, DragonEmperor999, BigJtheclown, Eddy, Jubilee loves pyro, write n wrong, Hytekrednek, franzelgiordani, and the two Guest reviews**

 **AN 3: sorry this chapter was a little delayed but I have been looking after my nan who has spent two weeks in hospital last month with Gallstones.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 6**

Meanwhile back at the Kalos League building it had been several hours since those that still believed in Ash had gotten away and Norman was getting frustrated since they couldn't be found.

"Once Serena, Clemont, Misty, Tracy and Dawn get back we should turn in for the night since it's getting dark out there and if the idiots are still out there they will have to come here for food and shelter" said Brock.

"I was thinking do you remember earlier when Team Rocket said we should be grateful that Ash's sister isn't looking for us?" asked May.

"Yeah so what of it whoever it is we can out power them" said Norman.

"I think that to but what I was going to ask was if Misty knew who Ash's sister is?

"Unfortunately I don't I never even knew he had a sister"

Norman led the group to the dinner in the Pokémon Center where they sat and waited for the others to get back from confronting Ash's Goodra all of them hoping it decided to side with them and forget about Ash.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Almost half an hour later the Pokémon Center doors opened and in walked Serena, Clemont, Misty, Tracy and Dawn with smirks on their faces.

"So did you get it?" asked Brock.

"No it wouldn't come with us but we made sure it won't go with anyone else nor will any of the other Pokémon that were there" said Serena.

"Well that's the main thing" said Norman.

"So any luck here finding those that still believe in Ash?" asked Clemont.

"No and no sign of Max or Bonnie either" said May.

"Well it's getting late they will have to come back here soon so I suggest we leave some one as a lookout" said Norman.

"I volunteer for the first watch, besides it will give me a chance to learn a bit more about being a Pokémon Doctor from Nurse Joy" said Brock.

"As long as that's all you do" said Misty.

"It will I swear I wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Lucy or Pewter Cities Nurse Joy" said Brock.

"You're seeing both of them and they are happy with this?" asked Tracy.

"Yeah and the best bit was Lucy set the whole thing up" replied Brock.

"Well I guess the rest of us should turn in for the night and in the morning we'll restart the search for the others" said Norman as they headed for their rooms at the Pokémon Center.

In one room were Norman, Tracy, Clemont and Cilan. And in the other room was Misty, May, Dawn and Serena.

In the guy's room they all turned in for the night but in the girls room they hadn't in fact Misty was frustrated and she was keeping everyone awake.

"Misty clam down we will find them in the morning and then force Ash to finally agree to going out with us if he wants his trainer privileges back" said Serena.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" Misty yelled. "I CAME HERE TO GET WITH ASH, BUT HE DECIDED TO IGNORE MY FEELINGS!"

Serena got right back in Misty's face.

"HEY, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET WITH ASH TOO, YOU KNOW!" Serena yelled back.

Before the two of them could kill each other, Dawn and May got in between them.

"Guys, yelling at each other is not going to bring Ash to any of us." Dawn stated.

"Yeah and if you kill each other neither of you will get Ash and me and Dawn will get even more of him." May said.

Misty and Serena stared at May realizing what she had said and that if they wanted Ash they would need to calm down.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Misty.

"Simple we find him, kidnap him, take him to a dark room, tie him up and force ourselves on him nonstop until he agrees to be with us." May suggested.

Misty, Dawn and Serena got evil smiles on their faces.

"Sounds like a plan." Misty said now much calmer.

"Then after the four of us have what we want, then we'll get Ash's name cleared" said Serena.

All four girls agreed and finally settled down for the night.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile in Sinnoh Joanna Berlitz was settling down to the last night she would be alone since now everything had been revealed she knew that Norman would be coming to join her and that he would be bringing her new daughter in law May with him.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

While all the traitors were resting for the night strange things started to happen in various regions of the Pokéverse. In Pallet Town Delia's house and the Oaks house both vanished leaving no evidence they had once been there, in Johto in Blackthorn city a house vanished, then in Petalburg city in the Hoenn Region the Gym vanished leaving only the belongings that were May's and Normans in a Shed that had been left behind, in Lavaridge town a house vanished as did a private area of the Lavaridge sauna that Flannery had reserved for herself. Next in the Sinnoh Region a huge house in Celestic Town vanished, then in Unova in Virbank City a house disappeared and also in Opelucid City a house vanished, and finally in the Kalos Regions Santalune City in a private plot of land that backed in to Santalune forest and a house vanished.

Then the nine houses all reappeared on Freedom Island moments before those who had spoken to Arceus teleported in and most of them saw their houses were already there ready for them.

"Awesome our houses are already here" said Flannery.

"But what about us neither of us have a house to live in?" asked Violet, indicating to Bonnie and herself.

Then before anyone could say anything a House appeared and landed in front of Violet.

"Whose house is that?" asked Daisy

"That is the Waterflower holiday home from the Orre Region" said Violet.

"Well that answers one question but where will Bonnie stay?" asked Max.

"She can move into the spare room in my house" said Delia.

Now everyone had their housing arrangements sorted out they decided to have a look around the area where their houses were.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile Jessie and James had reappeared in team rockets base just outside of Viridian City.

"There you two are, tell me how is my son dealing with what has happened to him?" asked Giovanni.

"We don't know we haven't seen him since it happened, but Meowth has disappeared and I can only assume he was sent to Ash to help whatever he is doing" said Jessie.

"I'll call Sabrina see if she has heard from her brother after all he did leave a Pokémon with her" said Giovanni.

"Ok boss, what can we do in the meantime?" asked James.

"I want a list of the names of all the traitors so I can contact their families and anyone else you know my son has helped so I can find out if they agree and with what the traitors have done and then I can plot some revenge against them, if my son hasn't already started" replied Giovanni.

There was a knock on the door just as Giovanni picked his phone up, "Come in" said Giovanni before placing his phone back on the table.

The door opened to reveal Domino standing there.

"Ah Domino what can I do for you?" asked Giovanni.

"Well actually sir I have just received a message from Agent Copy Cat" replied Domino.

"It has been a long time since we have heard from her what did she say?"

"Only that Ash Ketchum has been to see her and it looks like he has been collecting his old Pokémon and has a talking Meowth with him"

"I see how did my son seem?"

"She said Ash was rather upbeat and also asked her to help him get revenge on Brock the Pewter City Gym leader also to help create false trails in the search for not only Ash himself but also for two children who believed in him Max Maple and Bonnie"

"Thank you Domino I'm glad to know my Son seems to be doing better" said Giovanni, before turning to Jessie and James and saying "I want you two to go around the Regions you have followed my son through and let the traitors know you are their"

"Right" said Jessie.

"One more thing I have increased your carry limit so now you can carry 10 Pokémon each, your Team Rocket I.D Cards will now also carry your actual rank of Executives and not grunts"

"Thank you Boss" said James.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Back on Freedom Island Bonnie and Max were playing with Dedenne and Ralts while exploring the area around the houses.

"This place is huge I can't wait to see what else is on this island" said Max.

"I know maybe we can convince someone to come with us as we explore the rest of the island" suggested Bonnie.

"Yeah since I'm sure there's someone else who likes adventures here" said Max.

"Hey you two it's time for dinner, you can continue having fun tomorrow" said Caroline as she called out through her kitchen window.

Max and Bonnie headed into the Maples house for dinner and that was when Caroline remembered the Pokéball's she had in her pocket. "Oh by the way Max I forgot to give you these when we first got reunited" said Caroline as she handed him two Pokéball's.

"Two Pokéball's, I wonder who's in them?" Max asked.

"Well why don't you open them and find out" said Caroline.

Max opened the two Pokéball's and out came Munchlax and Skitty.

"But I thought they were May's Pokémon?" asked Max.

The two Pokémon shock their heads and nuzzled against Max.

"They were but after they saw what May did they changed their minds" said Caroline.

"Awesome I have three Pokémon" said Max.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile the girls who would be sharing Ash were walking along the Beach of the Island talking and getting to know each other and working out how they would be able to share Ash without getting jealous of the girl who Ash was with that day.

"So if we like share him and each have 1 day a week and then give Ash the 7th day off to recharge do we agree to go with that idea?" asked Violet.

"Yeah that sounds acceptable to us" said the other girls.

"I Guess we just need to work out who goes first?" asked Viola.

"Maybe we should go in the order of who Ash met first?" suggested Clair.

"Or how about who has the biggest breasts?" suggested Flannery.

"How about to make it fair we let Ash chose?" suggested Roxie.

"I guess that's the only fair way said the other girls as they stood on the beach watching the fish swimming and playing around.

"So what do we do now?" asked Flannery.

"We could do some Sunbathing while keeping an eye out to see if Ash is arriving?" said Violet.

"I like that idea" said Cynthia.

The six girls all lay down on the beach taking in the sun as they waited for Ash.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Gary and Daisy were looking round the laboratory that Arceus had told them would be for them to operate and learn to become full Professors.

"A lot of this stuff is outdated but it will suffice" said Daisy.

"We could always get Ash to ask his dad to get us some up to date machines and equipment when he gets here" said Gary.

"We could but I thought you said Ash doesn't talk to Giovanni?"

"Ok maybe Jessie and James can get a message to him" suggested Gary.

"Let's talk it through with Ash when he gets here" said Daisy.

"Yeah your right Daisy I mean the equipment here is old but is still useable and I'm sure between us we could probably get most of them up to scratch fairly quickly" said Gary.

"Gary I need to tell you what happened in Pallet Town while you were in Kalos standing up for Ash" said Daisy, as she began to tell Gary what their Grandfather had said and done once he had been told he was no longer a registered Professor.

"If I ever see that Old bastard again I will end him" said Gary.

"I don't know if we will since Clair and Delia really did a number on him, Clair almost humiliated him in a battle and Delia berated the way he has been acting towards us both and Ash before he ran off onto route 1" said Daisy.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Ash had been surfing on Lapras for what felt like a few hours Pikachu one his right shoulder Meowth on his left shoulder and Mew was resting on Lapras's head they had watched as Pallet Town vanished from view and in the distance ahead of him coming into view was what looked like a new region.

"Is that the place Mew?" asked Ash.

"Yeah that is our destination Freedom Island" replied Mew.

"Wow it is huge" said Ash.

"Ash may I return to my Pokéball for a while I am not use to traveling around like this and all that Teleporting really took a lot out of me?" asked Mew.

"Of course you can Mew, Lapras can see our destination and will be able to get us their" said Ash as he brought out Mew's Pokéball and Mew returned into the Pokéball.

Almost half an hour later Ash was sure he could make out several shapes on the Beach he was heading towards.

"I thought Mew said this Island was uninhabited?" said Ash to himself.

"They are the Girls who love you, and the rest of those that stood up for you in Kalos are also on the Island waiting for you" said Lapras telepathically.

"Cool it'll be good to see my true friends again"

"How are you going to explain me to them Ash?" asked Meowth.

"I guess the truth since they will have all met Arceus by now" said Ash.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile on the beach Violet sat up and was wondering whether or not to have a quick swim in the sea when she saw a Lapras approaching the Island with someone on its back.

"Hey look is that Ash?" asked Violet.

The other Girls sat up and looked where Violet was indicating.

"Yes that's Ash but why does he have a Meowth on his shoulder?" asked Roxie.

"No idea let's ask him when he reaches land" said Clair.

Almost half an hour later Ash finally reached the shore and got off Lapras he said. "Thank you for the ride Lapras"

"No problem Ash it was nice to get to see you again I just wish that red haired bitch was around so I could pay her back" said Lapras to Ash.

"Don't worry Lapras I promise we will get revenge on them when the time is right" said Ash as he returned Lapras he was greeted by the 6 girls who all had feelings for him and after they all told him why they loved him Ash went to each of them and did the same, after that as they began walking back to the house's Clair decided to ask Ash about the Meowth.

"Uhm Ash we were wondering where the Meowth on your shoulder came from?" asked Clair.

"Can I answer that when we get to the others then I won't need to repeat myself when the others ask the question" replied Ash.

"Of course you can Ash and also I have something I need to tell you in private as well" said Cynthia.

"Yes I know Mew informed of a Loophole and that you know more about the details than he does" replied Ash.

"That's true I do know about the Loophole but I also have a letter for you from Mr. Goodshow that you might want to read first" said Cynthia.

"Ok we will do that after I see everyone else and then answer the questions about Meowth"

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Ten minutes away from the beach was the Location where all the houses were and Ash could even see the Pokémon Lab that Arceus had mention, he was even more surprised to see that in the field beside the Lab were all his Pokémon from Pallet Town, Gary was the first one to see Ash and approached him and said "Hey Ash good to see ya"

"Thanks Gary and thanks for what you done helping to defend my name" said Ash.

"Don't mention it, anyway it's the least I could do after all you're my friend"

Ash hugged Gary before Gary noticed the Meowth and said "So they were telling the Truth huh?"

"Yeah but do you mind if we do this with everyone around"

"Sure thing let's go I think the others are at your place anyway" said Gary.

"Hey don't go off and forget me I want to hear this as well" said Daisy coming out the Lab, and hugged Ash.

So the 9 of them, plus Pikachu and Meowth walked to Ash's house and entered the house and went to the front room where everyone was waiting, Delia saw her son and rushed over to him and hugged him then said "Ash, I was so worried about you I've missed you so much."

"I….miss...you…..too…mom….but…I…..can't…breath." Ash got out.

Delia broke the hug having heard this and allowed her son to catch his breath.

"So now we're all here where do you want me to start?" asked Ash.

"Ok well I guess what we really want to know is where did the Meowth come from?" asked Clair.

"It came from Jessie and James the secret agents of my father" said Ash.

"So what they said was true?" asked Flannery.

"Yes it is but I never wanted anything to do with him"

"That's true Ash never accepted anything from Giovanni" said Delia.

"So how did you end up with Meowth instead of Team Rocket?" asked Daisy.

"He appeared in front of me after emerging from a flash of light" said Ash.

"Ash have you talked to your sister?" asked Delia.

"Yes I have I had to see her to collect my Haunter which is now a Gengar" said Ash.

"Uhm Ash who is your sister?" asked Roxie.

"My Sister is the Gym leader of Saffron City Sabrina" replied Ash.

Violet, Clair, Flannery, Roxie and Viola were stunned that one of the most feared Gym leaders in Kanto was Ash's sister.

"Are you serious?" asked Clair.

"Yes but my Father had more of an influence on Sabrina as she grew up that is why she has the reputation she has" said Ash.

Ash then explained everything he had been doing since he vanished and also that the Vermillion City Officer Jenny was on their side as well, as she had told her sister in Kalos that Ash wasn't capable of doing what he was accused of.

Finally now all the main stuff was taken care of Ash turned to Cynthia and said "So what is this loophole that can get me my Pokémon license back?"

"Well the loophole is that if you can get photographic evidence from a reliable source then the Pokémon League have to take that into consideration and then contact your Designated Professor to get a report from him/her, after that Mr. Goodshow and Two Champions go to see for themselves and if all is as it should be the trainer's license is returned but all achievements and rankings are lost" said Cynthia.

"So I would have to start from scratch to rebuild my reputation and ranking?" asked Ash.

"Yes, that would mean re doing every Gym battle, Battle Frontier Trainer and the Orange Islands" replied Cynthia.

"I don't really fancy doing all that again and there is another problem with doing that somebody attacked the Lumiose News building and Santalune Gym so all evidence to clear my name is probably lost forever" said Ash.

Alexa and Viola were thinking if they had any backup copies of the photos anywhere but they could think of anywhere.

"Isn't their another way Ash could get his license and Training privileges back?" asked Delia.

"Well there is the Letter that Mr. Goodshow gave me and he said it did contain away for Ash to get his license back but it's not the way Ash would want to do it" said Cynthia as she handed Ash the letter.

Ash opened the letter and read what it said before looking back up and said "What is Pokémon league rule 3361?"

Everyone looked to Cynthia as she tried to remember it" No idea Ash it must be an obscure rule though as I usually know the commonly used league rules and regulations" said Cynthia.

"Uhm rule 3361 is a rule that has never been used to my knowledge" said Max.

"Max you know what the rule is?" asked Ash.

"Yeah rule 3361 states that any trainer who has collected the 8 Gym badges of their home region and has won any form of League or Battle frontier can challenge the Elite 4 and Champion of their home region" said Max.

"But how does that help since Ash was banned from competing?" asked Flannery.

"Simple Ash was only suspended since he had some well-known and influential people that came to his defense" said Max.

"So why would that be something Ash wouldn't want to do?" asked Daisy.

"Because it makes him look guilty as it is a sneaky way of getting to fight the Elite 4 and Champion" said Gary.

"But how does that even help?" asked Bonnie.

"Simple as Champion Ash could return his own trainer privileges" said Cynthia.

"Yes and it is also semi-common knowledge that Lance wants to separate the Kanto and Johto Elite 4's so each region has a separate championship" said Clair.

"Are you going to do it Ash?" asked Roxie.

"I need to think about it" replied Ash.

"Well you don't have to decide right away maybe talk it over with your Pokémon and see what they think" said Delia.

"Thanks mom I think I will but for now it's getting late so I think I'll let them get used to their new environment" said Ash before adding "Plus I want to spend some time with my Girlfriends"

At hearing this Violet, Clair, Flannery, Cynthia, Roxie and Viola all smiled and surrounded him before hugging him all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to LEGAL-EAGLE53, DragonEmperor999, Eddy, write n wrong, BigJtheclown, xtremeg80567993 and the two Guest reviews**

 **AN 3: ok guys the next chapter will be late since I am going on holiday in a few weeks and won't be taking my computer so I will try to get it done before I go and posted if not it will be posted by the end of the first week of October. And also please let me know if I should add 1 more girl to Ash's harem since i am thinking of adding a female from the Orange islands. If you say yes then I will run a poll in a future chapter to identify which girl will join**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 7**

Kalos Region the next morning.

The Traitors had just woken up and reunited in the dining area to go over their plans for the day in finding the people who still believed in Ash.

"So where do we start the search today?" asked Brock drinking a large mug of coffee after staying up all night he needed the caffeine to try and stay awake.

"Simple we spread out and cover every inch of the League complex and check any abandoned buildings since they may be in there, we will find them today as they must come out of hiding at some point for food and drinks" said Norman.

"Agreed and anyone with flying Pokémon send them out and they can help us search from the sky" said May.

The group finished eating breakfast and made their way outside the Pokémon center.

"Okay guys, let's send out our Pokémon help us again?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, that will help us cover more ground." Tracey said.

"Good idea." Norman said.

Everyone grabbed their Pokéball's.

"Sudowoodo, come on out." Brock said as he threw his Pokéball.

"Marill, Scyther and Venonat, go." Tracey said and threw the three Pokéball's.

"Chespin and Luxray, go." Clemont said as he threw the two Pokéball's.

"Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking, help us." Norman said as he threw the three Pokéball's.

"Staryu, Starmie, Gyarados, Corsola, Politoad and Psyduck, come on out." Misty said as she threw the six Pokéball's.

"Blaziken and Glaceon, let's go." May said as she threw the two Pokéball's.

"Piplup, Buneary and Togekiss, you too." Dawn said as she threw the three Pokéball's.

"Fennekin, go." Serena said as she threw her Pokéball.

"Pansage, help us out." Cilan said as he threw his Pokéball.

The chosen Pokémon all came out of the Pokéball's and their Trainers told them what they were to do today, so when that was done the Trainers split up and went off in different directions to search as much of the Pokémon League area as they could for any sight of the people who still believed in Ash.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

By the end of the day the Traitors had all met back up at the Pokémon Center but all had been unable to find any trace of Max, Bonnie, Cynthia, Iris, Flannery, Viola, Alexa or Gary and strangely Jessie, James and Meowth had vanished as well, the traitors had also been looking for them so they could try to get some payback on them for easily defeating their Pokémon.

"So what do we do now it's obvious that they aren't here?" asked Misty.

"I think we go back to our own regions and continue the search there they must be in one of the 6 regions" said Norman.

"Right that way we can also find out if anyone else out there still believes in Ash, and Maybe our Kanto division can also find out just who Ash's mysterious Sister is" said May.

"Uhm how do you plan on searching the rest of your own regions?" asked Brock.

"That is simple May and Dawn will travel through Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively and get ribbons for the Pokémon Contests championship tournaments, Serena you will travel Kalos doing your Pokémon Showcase's , Cilan can travel across Unova using his coinsure talents as a food taster to find the best restaurant in Unova" said Norman.

"Yeah and I'm sure I can get my airhead sisters to help search for Ash around Kanto" said Misty.

"That just leaves Johto and the Orange Islands" said Brock.

"Well I can search the Orange Islands since I am from their and know it better than most of you" said Tracey.

"What About Johto" said Brock.

"We need to find someone from Johto that we can make not like Ash" said May.

"But who?" asked Dawn.

"I know there was a girl that we met while traveling through Johto that loved Pokémon that were yellow and Black since they were the colours of the baseball team she supported and Ash had just caught a Beedrill in the Bug Catching contest and he gave it to her" said Misty.

"What was the Girls name?" asked Norman.

"Casey" said Misty.

"Then you must find her and get her on our side so she can hunt Johto for them" said Norman.

"I will do my best" said Misty and with that they all split up to head back to their own regions with the intention of meeting up with each other in a month's time to report on their findings.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Two days later in the Kanto Region Misty, Tracey and Brock landed at Saffron City Airport and as they left the plane and walked into the Airport they saw that Saffron City looked like it had experienced a huge storm.

"Um Brock you don't think Ash's Sister is" said Misty before she was cut off.

"Don't say it Misty I don't want to even think about it especially after what Sabrina did to us when we were here with HIM getting gym badges" said Brock.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Tracey.

"Nothing important it's just that the first time we came to this city Ash was here to get his Gym Badge and Sabrina the Gym leader captured Brock and me" said Misty.

"And let's not forget that somehow Ash got away and bought Haunter to help free us and calm Sabrina, who is a very strong Trainer" said Brock.

The three Traitors were unaware that they were being spied on by an Alakazam who soon vanished and reappeared in the Saffron City Gym.

"So they dared to enter my city again have they" said Sabrina to her Alakazam who nodded in response.

"Well then I hope they don't stay too long or else I may be forced to deal with them" said Sabrina before turning back to Alakazam and saying "Go and keep an eye on them I want to know what they are doing here"

Alakazam nodded before teleporting back to the traitors getting slightly closer this time to listen in to their conversation.

"So if she is that strong and a psychic could we perhaps ask her to help us find Ash?" asked Tracey.

"No we are not strong enough to defend ourselves against her if she says no" said Brock as the three of them leave Saffron City and head North towards Cerulean City and Misty's home of the Gym.

Alakazam returned to Sabrina and revealed that they had left the city and were heading towards Cerulean.

"Good the more they stay away from me the better it will be for them" said Sabrina.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Norman and May had taken the first flight back to Hoenn and made their way back to Petalburg City they walked through Petalburg on the way towards the Gym not many people were walking around and those that were stayed as far away from them as possible. After a twenty minute walk it became obvious that the other residents were staying away from them and as they approached the Gym they spotted a crowd of people and several officer Jenny's trying to stop them , then when one of them spotted Norman and May they waved them through to a mixed reception from the crowd as they reached the front they saw that the House and Gym had vanished.

"What the hell is happening where's my house and Gym?" asked Norman.

"Unfortunately we don't know but several incidents that have the exact same pattern of houses missing have been reported throughout several regions including Lavaridge Town" said the Officer Jenny leading the investigation.

"What are we going to do dad?" asked May.

"Let's see what is left in the Shed then head to the Pokémon Center and come up with a plan from their" said Norman.

Officer Jenny escorted them over to the Shed and waited for Norman to unlock the door and as he opened the door they saw that Norman and May's belongings were left inside the Shed, they collected them when May said "I'm missing two Pokémon"

"Which two?" asked Officer Jenny.

"My Munchlax and Skitty they were inside the house" said May.

"Come on let's go to the Pokécenter and see if Nurse Joy can help" said Jenny.

They made their way to the Pokécenter and with Nurse Joys help they looked up the two missing Pokémon

"It appears that your brother Max is in position of those two Pokémon are you sure you didn't give them two him?" asked Joy.

"No I didn't" replied May.

"Are you sure it does say you traded them to him" said Joy.

"But – but – but" said May before Jenny cut her off and said. "Well I'm sorry but I can't do anything if the system say's they were traded then they were traded"

May was angry she had just lost two of her Pokémon and had found out they were with Max after Jenny left Norman rung Joanna and let her know he was on his way to Sinnoh and May would join them once she had finished searching Hoenn for any signs of Ash then they both hung up.

"Dad if a house has gone from Lavaridge it could be connected since Flannery stood up for Ash" said May.

"I always knew that Hot headed Gym Leader was trouble her uncle should never have chosen her to replace him" said Norman.

"What do we do next theirs a chance Flannery is with Ash?" asked May.

"Why would he choose her when you are an option for him" replied Norman trying to help May think positive about the situation and not negative.

"Well I guess you are right but I know Flannery has feelings for Ash after he helped her realise the commitment needed to be a Gym Leader" said May.

"Oh so it was Ash that made Flannery one of the toughest Gym Leaders in the region that's another thing to punish him for" said Norman.

"What do you mean dad?" asked May.

"Flannery made me a laughing stock at the last 3 Gym Leader conferences, as with Every region all 8 Gym leaders meet up with their respective league champion and discuss the years challengers and then there is a tournament amongst the 8 Gym Leaders and I was proud to be the strongest Gym Leader in Hoenn for years without any challenge, then Flannery turned up she had been to the meetings before with her uncle and she was always an average battler never really in my league but then one year she showed up with a new confidence in her step and dominated and knocked me out in the semi's the last two years" said Norman.

May wasn't sure if should be annoyed that Flannery had made her father a laughing stock or that she could be with Ash right now.

"You know what I'm going to go to Lavaridge and look for any clues then continue through the region "I'll call if I find anything otherwise it will be when I reach Sinnoh" said May as she got Nurse Joy to check her Pokémon before heading out the Pokécenter and towards Lavaridge Town.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Dawn had just returned to Sinnoh and was met at the Airport by her mother, and they got in the car and headed home.

"Hey Mom" said Dawn.

"Dawn I'm sorry you couldn't get Ash to love you" said Joanna.

"That's ok he will when he comes to his senses, and congratulations mom Norman is a good man" said Dawn.

"I'm glad you think so, so what are you going to do now your back?"

"Well I'm going to go and collect the ribbons to enter the nest contest tournament while also looking through Sinnoh for any signs of Ash"

"That's a good idea since he couldn't have totally vanished"

"Yeah so when is Norman moving in?"

"It will probably be a few weeks so he can finish of the loose ends in Hoenn" said Joanna as they entered their house.

Joanna shut the door as the Phone rung and she answered it and was surprised to hear it was Norman.

The two had a short conversation and then Joanna put the phone down and turned to Dawn and said "Norman is on his way tomorrow"

"Wow that was fast" said Dawn.

"Actually his house and the Gym are missing as is a House in Lavaridge that belonged to Flannery one of those who stood up for Ash" said Joanna as she put on the TV and it showed a Breaking News story.

"We are reporting on location in Celestic Town where a huge house has vanished, the house is reportedly that of Cynthia Shirona the Sinnoh league Champion, the complete disappearance of the house matches that of Houses missing from Pallet Town, Blackthorn City, Petalburg City, Lavaridge Town Virbank City and Opelucid City. Other reports of Houses in Santalune City in the Kalos Region and a house in Phenic City in the Orre region vanishing are still unconfirmed but all these disappearances don't appear to be related to the explosions in the Santalune Gym and the Lumiose News office we will have more information when we receive it" said the reporter.

"God damn it" said Dawn.

"Dawn what is it?" asked Joanna.

"Flannery, Cynthia, Iris, Roxie and Viola live in the places where the houses have gone missing not to mention that Ash and Gary are both from Pallet"

"You think this has something to do with Ash?"

"It could do but it would take something with unbelievable Power to move houses, has Ash ever met Pokémon with that much Power?"

"Yes he has met numerous legendary Pokémon and some of them would have the necessary power to move houses"

"Dawn if Ash has met so many Legendries' why doesn't he ask them for help in leagues?"

"Ash wanted to do it himself with his own Pokémon"

"How stupid I'm glad we did what we did to him"

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile in Unova Cilan had just returned to Striaton City and was met by Burgundy his Girlfriend

"Cilan I'm proud of you for finally telling that weakling Ash that he was no good" said Burgundy.

"Well it was what a Pokémon Connoisseur must do the Flavor of Ash's battling skill was getting sour" said Cilan.

The two of them entered the Gym and were met by Chili and Cress.

"Finally you are back" said Cress.

"What's wrong?" asked Cilan.

"Nothing it's just we were expecting you back sooner" said Chili.

"Unfortunately I was unable to as we were looking for Ash and his associates so we could capture Ash but we couldn't find him" said Cilan.

"Well we have some news, the League has finally spoken and have agreed that we can just be a restaurant and not a Gym they have chosen a few new Gym Leaders to come into effect starting the next league campaign" said Cress.

"That is great we were only supposed to be a temporary solution anyway, and if they had known the truth they wouldn't have even chose us" said Chili.

"What are you going on about?" asked Burgundy.

"I thought you may have told your girl the truth" said Cress to Cilan.

"Uhm Burgundy this might be a lot for you to take in but I am more than just Cilan, I am one third of the Shadow Triad" said Cilan.

"You mean those three Ninja guys who worked with Team Plasma?" asked Burgundy.

"Yes" said all three of them before turning into the Shadow Triad.

"Well you finally told me, but what took you so long I had figured it out ages ago, but was waiting for you to tell me" said Burgundy.

"But how?" asked Cilan.

"When Ash battled the Shadow Triad you were missing but my Connoisseur sense told me that one of them was you"

"So you are not going to tell anyone else are you?" asked Cress.

"No quite the opposite I would like to join you" said Burgundy.

"Let's talk this over with Ghetsis" said Chili as the four of them vanished.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Kalos Serena and Clemont decided to travel to Santalune City and see the damage done to the Gym and then they were going to go back to the Kalos wetlands and find Ash's Goodra and force it to help them find Ash.

When the two of them reached Santalune City they smirked at the destruction that had been caused to the Gym which caused most of the people who saw them to turn away from them, and start hurling insults towards them until both Serena and Clemont had to leave Santalune City and headed towards the wetlands.

A hour later Serena and Clemont arrived at the Wetlands to find it empty.

"What the hell is going on where are all the Pokémon?" asked Serena.

"They have gone" said a familiar voice that belonged the man who guarded the Wetlands.

"Where did they go to it is impossible for that many Pokémon to just vanish and nobody see anything?" asked Clemont.

"A small Pink Pokémon that resembled the legendary Mew appeared and teleported them away for their own safety after what you and your friends did the other day when you showed up" said the man.

"Oh come on how gullible do you think we are Mew is a legend that nobody has seen for hundreds if not thousands of years so it's extinct" said Serena.

"I very much disagree since it was here with Ash who you and your friends ruined the biggest day of his life, and let me tell you another thing if you think he will ever forgive you for what you have done you have another thing coming, Ash Ketchum will one day take his rightful place as grand champion and you and the others will be shunned and shamed where ever you go" said the Man.

"What do you know about it Old Man" said Clemont.

"Everything I know that you faked everything and I know you were frustrated that Ash never wanted to spend time alone with you, did you ever stop to think that the reason for that was that Ash wasn't interested in you?"

"No Ash cares about me if he didn't they why did he help me all those years ago when I hurt myself at Professor Oaks Pokémon summer camp" said Serena.

"That is simple it is in his nature to help people and Pokémon if they are in a bad way"

Serena had heard enough and she was also annoyed that the old man was right about everything it was in Ash's nature to be kind and helpful, so in frustration she walked up to the old man and Slapped him as hard as she could and walked away with Clemont following her.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Brock, Tracey and Misty, finally reach Cerulean City and head straight for the Gym.

"Man, I can't wait to get home and swim in the Pool." Misty said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing my family again, especially Lucy and Joy." Brock said.

"Professor Oak will be waiting for my help with his research" Tracy said.

The group continued to walk until they reached the Cerulean Gym. Misty took out her keys and unlocked the door. Misty opened the door and let Brock and Tracey in.

"Daisy, Violet, Lily, I'm home." Misty said.

Misty was in for yet another surprise when an angry Daisy and Lily came into the corridor to greet her sister.

"You know the rules He is not allowed here after what he did last time" Lily stated in a stern tone.

"Misty, we saw what you and the others did to Ash on national television for absolutely no reason." said Daisy.

Misty didn't take to kindly to Daisy and Lily's rude behavior.

"Hey, we did what we did for good reason, Daisy and Lily." Misty said in defense.

"Yeah, and what were they." Said Lily.

"Because us four girls loved him and he wouldn't spend any time alone with us" said Misty.

"That is not enough of a reason remember what happened the day Ash came here for a badge, all you did was belittle him. And what's worse, he risked his ass to save not only his Pikachu, but he saved our gym and our lives from Team Rocket that day. What do you go and do? You couldn't accept the fact that Ash earned that badge, despite your battle with him not being finished. That's not the only time you've been cruel to Ash. You told us about the whole bike incident. How dare you say you have feelings for him after how you've treated him and what you did on national television." Daisy asked sternly.

"You know nothing Ash is related to the boss of team Rocket" said Misty.

"Who cares you are related to us yet look at how different we are" replied Daisy

Misty's temper got the better of her. "Yeah and it's at times like this I wish I wasn't related to you Bitches" said Misty as she reeled her hand back and tried to slap Daisy, but Daisy caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare try to hit me, little sister." Daisy said. "I just have one more thing to say to you. And this goes for any of those ingrates you call friends. There's already someone much better for Ash that is looking for him, so you are too late, and also consider this your notice Misty you are no longer welcome here we will struggle as best we can as Gym Leaders without you" said Daisy as she turned to Lily and said "Lily, I'm done here you take over now."

With that, Daisy let go of Misty and took off, leaving a completely stunned Misty, Brock and Tracey. They were frozen in place with what Daisy said last.

"You have 5 minutes to collect you stuff and leave we don't want to see you here anymore." Lily said sternly. "You know how Daisy feels and Violet despite currently being out of the regions signing autographs feels the same way, so it would be in your best interest to go, we will bag up what you can't take and have it delivered to the Pokécenter for you, now hand over your keys and please do your business and leave" said Lily.

Misty sighed in defeat before heading to her room to pack her belongings and then Brock and Tracey walked with her to the Pokécenter.

After they left Lily went to go make a phone call.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile on Freedom Island Violet, Clair, Flannery, Cynthia, Roxie, Viola and Ash were at the beach with their Pokémon, Ash was finally able to have all of his Pokémon with him at once and it soon became clear that several of the stronger Pokémon wanted to prove they were the strongest but Ash soon put a stop to it by telling them that the stronger Pokémon would help train the weaker so that when Ash was ready to return all his Pokémon would be in top form. Ash also noticed that each of his Girls had different amounts of Pokémon and he was going to help them catch more and train them so they would have strong teams of Pokémon as well. IT became clear that Violet and Viola had the smallest team and Ash knew he would need to help them get more Pokémon, he the noticed that Roxie, Flannery and Clair had fairly strong team and then unsurprisingly Cynthia had the strongest team of all his Girlfriends.

When Ash's Pink Butterfree saw Viola it flew over to her and started to flutter around her, Ash went over with Meowth and his own Butterfree.

"Free, Free, Butterfree" said the pink Butterfree.

"Butterfree said that it would like to become one of Viola's Pokémon" translated Meowth.

"Are you sure Butterfree?" asked Ash.

"Free" Butterfree said as it nodded.

"Ok Butterfree" said Ash as he held Butterfree's Pokéball and looked at it before passing it to Viola, "Here Viola this is Butterfree's Pokéball I would like to give you this as my first gift to you" said Ash.

Viola smiled happily and hugged Ash before planting a Kiss right on his lips.

"Get a room" called out Roxie as Flannery, Violet, Clair and Cynthia laughed.

Then Violets mobile phone rung and after looking at the caller I.D she answered it

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Violet asked.

"Hey Violet, you won't believe this but Misty just showed up and brought Brock and Tracy with her" said Lily

Violet was shocked that Misty would do that since she knew the rules and Brock was not allowed anywhere near the Gym after his previous antics.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"Daisy and I told Misty what we thought about her and the choice she made got the worst of it after we were done we told her you agreed with our choice but we didn't tell her where you were, just that you were in another reason signing autographs. Daisy did say that Ash had another girl already but we said nothing else" said Lily.

"Thanks sis I should go and tell Ash what has happened I love both you and Daisy bye" Violet said.

"Ok Love you too, sis bye." Lily said.

The call ended.

After the call, Violet went over to Ash and told him what had happened.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

"Misty what are you going to do now?" asked Tracey.

"I guess I need to find somewhere to live and after I do that then I can begin looking for Ash" said Misty.

"Are you going to stay in Cerulean?" asked Brock.

"Yeah if I know one thing it's that in time My Sisters will forget why they are mad at me and beg me to cover the gym so they can go on some cruise or something" said Misty.

Misty had booked a room at the Pokécenter and with Brock and Tracey's help they began search for a house for Misty, some of the houses were labeled as for married couples so Brock would pretend to be Misty's husband and at one such house viewing unknown to Brock, Misty or Tracey Duplica was walking by and saw Brock and Misty and decided to grab a few photos to show Lucy and Joy that Brock was cheating on them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to Yaw613, ShadowKing1992, UltimateCCC, BigJtheclown, Red the Pokémon Master, DragonEmperor999, LEGAL-EAGLE53, Xerzo LotCN, HonorableAuthor99, Kelly, Frankenstrike and the two Guest reviews.**

 **AN 3: Sorry for the delay in the chapter I have not been too well, the votes say we will add another girl to the Harem so at the end of the chapter I will add the girls to choose from.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 8**

A month had gone by and there had been several reported sightings of Ash, Bonnie or Max in various regions of course though by the time the Police had appeared at any potential sightings there was nothing and their never would be, since Duplica had been traveling in disguise as one of the three of them and making sure that she would be seen where ever any of the traitors may see her. The fallout from the pictures that Duplica had taken of Brock and Misty had caused Lucy and Joy to keep their eye on Brock whenever he went out one of them had to be with him, Tracy when he returned to Pallet Town had found that Professor Oak had been replaced by Professor Ivy and that both Ash's and Gary's house's had vanished, so he gathered his belongings and headed back up route 1 heading back to Viridian city and on his way it started raining so he headed for the trees to try and use them as shelter when he found an old abandoned house, Tracy slowly approached the house and found that someone had been staying there he entered the old house to find Samuel Oak shaking and talking to himself so he waited until the rain died down and help Samuel to a Pokémon Center. Once there they called a specialist who diagnosed Samuel with a severe case of Depression and border line schizophrenia they committed him to a specialist hospital where they could keep an eye on him and Tracey said he would tell Samuel's friends when he met up with them and he continued his walk to Cerulean City and moved into Misty's spare room.

He had explained what had happened in Pallet and finding Oak and Misty was shocked at what she heard and called Brock to tell him what was happening, that was also when they realised there was more as the others had reported that more houses had vanished and they all had something to do with the people who had stood by Ash.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile on Freedom Island Ash and his Girls had been training their Pokémon and even adding some new Pokémon to their teams, also a few of Ash's Pokémon had evolved, his Gible was now a Gabite, Totodile had evolved into a Croconaw and Bulbasaur had become an Ivysaur.

Violet had added four new Pokémon to her team they were a Wooper, a Shellder, a Feebas and a Carvanha. Her team of Water Pokémon was now coming along well and thanks to the training all of them were doing she was now getting stronger she was confident she could even hang in a fight with Misty who she knew had strong Water Pokémon.

Clair had added an Altria, a Skrelp and an Aerodactyl Fossil that Gary was currently working on trying to reanimate.

Flannery had added a Ponyta, A male and Female Litleo and a Magby to her team and the Litleo's had both evolved into Pyroar's.

Cynthia had caught a Tynamo and she had decided when it was evolved she would add it to her team.

Roxie had added three new Pokémon to her team and those Pokémon were Seviper, Garbodor, Golbat.

And Viola had also managed to find a few new Pokémon for her team which now gave her six Pokémon and those Pokémon were Pinsir, Ariados and a Galvantula.

All in all Ash and his girls were happy to be together despite Ash still not having made his mind up about what to do weather he would take the easy way which he had to admit was a way to get back everything that was wrongly taken from him but would he feel like a champion knowing he had used that method to get it, while that was going on Meowth and Mew came over two him and Mew told him they would be leaving for a few days to collect another Pokémon that wanted to join Ash.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile with the other people who believed in Ash and were on the Island, Max and Bonnie had become almost inseparable they hung out with each other every minute they could and even started to explore the nearby forest, Gary and Daisy had got the abandoned Laboratory up to scratch after a lot of hard work, Daisy would quite often be found their while Gary was running experiments around the Island they were on. Delia and Caroline also had become good friends and usually helped each other with any jobs that needed doing, Alexa was documenting Ash's training and would often ask him if he had made his choice yet, which always got the answer no. Iris had found two great training partner in Cynthia and Clair when they weren't with Ash as the three of them would quite often have explosive training matches when they all used their Dragon Types. Gary had even managed to tame Iris's wild side and the two of them had been a couple for almost two weeks both admitted they had never felt the way they did for each other before.

So all in all life on Freedom Island was peaceful for everyone, Ash's girlfriends either trained with him or rested depending on what Ash was doing.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In the Kalos region Police had been investigating the two explosions and had determined that both had been deliberately set off they collected all the evidence they could and even searched the remains for any surviving belongings and several of their discoveries were sent to Mr. Goodshow since they showed Ash with injured Pokémon. Elsewhere in Kalos Clemont and Serena had been traveling the region looking for any signs of Ash except for the missing Pokémon from the wet lands, and when they reached Laverra city they saw Serena's friend Shauna talking to Valerie the Gym Leader.

"Hey Shauna, Valerie it's been a while" said Serena.

Shauna and Valerie turned to look at them then turned away and continued their conversation.

"Well that was rude" said Serena.

Then Valerie and Shauna turned back towards them and Valerie said "You two are not welcome in this town ever again now leave before we make you"

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Serena.

"You are what is wrong with us, did you ever think about your actions before you betrayed Ash" said Shauna.

"He deserved it" said Serena.

"Really and why is that?" asked Shauna.

"Because he wouldn't admit he loved me" said Serena.

"Did you ever think that was because he didn't" said Shauna.

"No I know he loved me otherwise why would he have given me this handkerchief when I was young" said Serena.

"That was because he is a kind person who thinks of others before himself and he was doing what was right" said Valerie.

"And how do you know this?" asked Serena.

"Simple actually I may be a fairy Gym Leader but I also can read peoples souls and Ash would never hurt anyone all he wants to do is train Pokémon and win a league or two that was his dream, he had feelings for people but he would never reveal them until after he won a league" said Valerie.

"Did he have feelings for me?" asked Serena.

"No he saw you as a good friend" said Valerie.

Serena wasn't happy hearing that and got angry but just as she was about to shout at Shauna and Valerie Korrina walked into town.

"Have any of you seen Ash?" asked Korrina.

"Not since these two betrayed him" said Shauna.

"Why would you do that Ash helped you both grow as people and this is how you repay him" said Korrina.

"Anyway Korrina why did you want to see Ash?" asked Valerie.

"Well yesterday my Lucario's came to me with a Riolu that had a note saying it was for Ash" said Korrina.

"What made you come this way looking for him?" asked Shauna.

"That's the thing Riolu itself lead me in this direction

Just then a flash of light caught everyone's attention and their stood a Meowth and Mew was floating beside it.

"We are here to take the Riolu to Ash" said Meowth.

"Really and why would you do that you are part of Team Rocket" said Serena.

"Mew here will make sure that it gets their separately I am only here as a translator, and also to deliver a message from Ash" said Meowth.

"Really and what is the message?" asked Clemont.

"You and the rest of the back stabbers had better watch out as one day soon you will get your comeuppance" said Meowth.

Serena and Clemont picked up a stone each and throw it at Meowth, only for Mew to put a barrier up between Meowth and the stones so they didn't hit him after seeing that Serena and Clemont turned round and walked away.

"Now they are gone as well as Riolu there are also these to go to Ash and his Girlfriends" said Korrina as she took her backpack off and got out a box with Mega stones in.

"We will make sure they reach Ash safely" said Meowth.

"And I will go and collect the video from the gym and see if it shows them throwing those stones at Meowth it could be the first bit of evidence to prove Ash's innocence" said Valerie.

"Right I am going to find somewhere to train my Pokémon incase Serena and Clemont try anything like that again" said Shauna as the six of them went in their separate ways, Valerie to her Gym, Shauna to find somewhere to train, Korrina headed back to her gym and Meowth and Mew along with Riolu teleported back to Freedom Island.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile on Freedom Island Ash was sitting with his Pokémon hoping that Meowth would be back soon since he wanted to ask his Pokémon weather they thought he should go for the easier way of getting his trainer privileges back or if he should wait and hope that the evidence is found to prove his innocence. But for now that would have to wait Ash and his girls were worn out they had spent the day training and were now resting, Ash was thinking about the changes his life had gone through and wondered if in the long run this experience would be the catalyst that propels him forward when Pikachu came over to him and nuzzled against his backpack indicating there was something he wanted inside.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash as he opened the bag and Pikachu started to dig around inside and pulled out a glass jar that contained a Thunderstone.

"You want to evolve?" asked Ash.

Pikachu shook his head and then pointed over to where Cynthia's house was.

"Oh I get it you want me to give this to Cynthia" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded and led Ash to Cynthia's house.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

After a few minutes Ash reached Cynthia's house and stood at the door thinking about what he was going to say to her then he knocked on the door and waited.

Cynthia opened the door and said "Hey Ash come on in"

"Thanks Cynthia" said Ash as he entered the house and followed Cynthia to the front room of the house and they both sat down next to each other.

"Ash you look like you have been doing so serious thinking" said Cynthia.

"Yeah I have been and I wanted to give you a gift but I didn't know what until Pikachu reminded me of something" said Ash as he brought out the glass jar with a Thunderstone inside it.

"Whoa, a Thunder Stone thank you Ash but where did you get it?" asked Cynthia.

"I got it back in Vermillion City when I traveled Kanto the first time." Ash stated. "My Pikachu lost against Lt. Surge's Raichu. The Nurse Joy gave me the Thunder Stone. Pikachu decided not to evolve and wanted to beat Raichu without evolving. The next day, Pikachu beat Lt. Surge's Raichu, due to him evolving his Pikachu without teaching him any speed based moves. Back in Sinnoh, Pikachu faced off against another Raichu and lost. I gave him the chance to evolve again, but like last time, he wanted to beat that Raichu without evolving, and then today he came up to me and dug it out my backpack and pointed me towards your house"

"I love it Ash and it will come in handy when my Tynamo evolves" said Cynthia as she leant over and kissed Ash.

Ash returned the kiss and it became deep as the two began to make out and eventually when they broke for air Cynthia said "Ash let's go upstairs"

"Ok" said Ash as Cynthia led Ash upstairs to her bedroom and they made love all night.

 **AN 4: ok so here are the girls to choose from I could only find two that made sense for Ash to even remember so which would you like to see added?**

 **Cissy**

 **Melody**

 **Neither**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in a new chapter for this story one is on the way and is half way through being wrote, but I don't know when it will get finished as I have a deadline on another story that is up in March and I have a lot to write for that so I am going to try and get that story finished ASAP.

Melody has won the vote and will join in a few chapters time, receiving almost 80% of the vote.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 6 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title** **Battle against Corruption and Betrayal** **and I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last to chapters I normal list the reviewers but there were so many of you.**

 **AN 3: Sorry for the delay in the chapter I have been busy on other stories, the votes have been counted and Melody will be added making her first appearance in this chapter.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 9**

Away from Freedom Island the Traitors had been communicating with each other and had started going about their business to find others to join their side, they had been told about the backlash from Kalos and were wanting to get some more people on their side.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Brock and Lucy were was walking around Kanto looking for signs of Ash and anyone who may be loyal to him.

"So do you know anyone we can turn against Ash that will make us stronger?" asked Lucy.

"There is one person and he hates Ash already" replied Brock.

"Do tell" said Lucy.

"Ok so his name is Damian he was an obnoxious guy that we met outside Lavender Town he had abandoned a Pokémon for being weak that Ash found and we took it to the Pokémon center to get healed up"

"What happened to the Pokémon?"

"Once it got healed it was so sure that Damian would return for it and headed back to the rock it had been left on, Ash went back after it to try and convince it to join his team saying the Damian would never return for it. But he did after the Pokémon learned a strong attack to prove it was stronger than Damian thought, Damian returned but the Pokémon refused to go with him and joined Ash's team"

"Brock you have been leaving out which Pokémon it was is there a reason for that?" asked Lucy

"Yes I have purposely not named the Pokémon for the reason it has become maybe the strongest Pokémon Ash has at his disposal"

"You don't mean it's his"

"Charizard yes if Ash had learned to train that Charizard right he would have won or at least got the finals of the Kanto Pokémon League"

"What about some of the stronger Gym Leaders in Kanto?"

"Unfortunately not, Giovanni the 8th Gym leader is Ash's father, Blaine has retired and his replacement is yet to be announced, Koga has joined the Elite 4 and Sabrina is too strong for us to go against"

"What type of Pokémon does she use?"

"Psychic"

"I think I may stand a chance against her"

"There is one other problem she may also be Ash's sister, we got told the Ash's sister is a strong trainer in Kanto and Sabrina is the number 1 suspect" said Brock.

"Well we won't know until we go there and find out" said Lucy as they both walked towards Saffron City.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Tracey had got back to the Orange Islands and was sorting out his transport around the islands when someone came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Tracy turned to see who was behind him and saw someone he recognised.

"Melody wow it's great to see you again" said Tracy.

"Hey Tracey so what are you doing back here in the Orange Islands I thought you were working with Professor Oak?" asked Melody.

"Oh I'm here to look for someone" replied Tracy.

"Who maybe I've seen them on my journeys around the region?" asked Melody.

"I'm looking for Ash and two young kids called Max and Bonnie" said Tracy.

"Why are you looking for them?" asked Melody.

"Uhm Melody did you see the finals of the Kalos League?" asked Tracy.

"No I was at sea and have only got back to shore today Carol my sister said she recorded the finals for me since Ash got to the finals, Wait is that why you are here looking for him has he come here to get away from the fame after finally winning a major league?" asked Melody hopeful that had finally achieved his dream.

"Well" said Tracy before being cut off.

"No I don't want to know I want to watch it myself and find out, how about tomorrow I take you looking for Ash" said Melody.

"That would be fantastic thanks Melody" said Tracy.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Johto Misty was looking at a map trying to work out who would either know the location of Casey or be likely to join them against Ash. Everything she was trying was not getting results no one had any idea where Casey was and some people even refused to talk to her, she even got banned from several Pokémon Centers and of the seven remaining Gym Leaders she was only welcomed by one.

"Hey Misty nice to see you" said Whitney.

"Hey Whitney how come you are being nice to me when everyone else is shunning me?" asked Misty.

"It's simple I hate Ash, he made me cry when he beat me" said Whitney.

"Do you know where a trainer known as Casey is she has Purple hair and likes Pokémon that are Black and Yellow?" asked Misty.

"The last I saw of her was when she was at the Pokémon Center and said she was going to watch her favorite baseball team play in Nimbasa City"

"Can you have a phone that I can call the Unova Region with?" asked Misty.

"Sure do you think she is still their?" asked Whitney.

"Probably and if she is Cilan can find her and get her to join us" said Misty as he took the phone that Whitney offered her "Thanks Whitney"

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In Hoenn May had made her way to Lavaridge to see the hole that the movement of a house had left.

"So it is Flannery's house" said May.

"Yeah it is and it matches the type of hole left in Petalburg when your house and Gym vanished" said a voice behind her and May turned to see Drew standing there.

"So you know that but the big question is whose side are you on?" asked May.

"Yours, Ash must be blind to not have chosen you, I mean you and Dawn are the best looking two that he turned away and in my opinion Flannery and Cynthia don't compare to the beauty of the two best coordinators in the world" said Drew.

"So will you help us find Ash and force him to admit he was wrong and loves us" said May.

"Yes I will and with my strength as a trainer it will give you another strong trainer to fight your cause" said Drew.

"We need more back up can you think of anyone else in the Hoenn region that will join our side?" asked May.

"Maybe let's go there are a few towns that may prove useful to us" said Drew.

With that May and Drew walked away heading away from Lavaridge.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Dawn had gone straight to Celestic Town to see what remained of Cynthia's house.

"You, what do you think you are doing here traitor?" asked a voice Dawn looked to see who it was and there stood Paul.

"Paul I thought you despised Ash?" asked Dawn.

"No Ash showed that there is merit in his training method and that I had something to learn and for that I am thankful, now you on the other hand I should go back to the old Paul for you but I won't it would show I haven't learnt anything" said Paul.

"Hey don't speak to Princess Dawn that way" screamed Barry who ran over to confront Paul.

"Ha you don't even belong in this conversation, you are no trainer" said Paul.

"I challenge you to a battle" said Barry in frustration of the attitude of Paul.

"Fine one on one then if I win you two leave" said Paul.

"You're on Empoleon go" said Barry.

"Come on that isn't even a challenge Electrivire battle time" said Paul.

"Electrivire Thunderbolt" said Paul and Electrivire released a devastating Thunderbolt and as the dust cleared Empoleon was down and not able to continue.

"See you are no trainer now leave" said Paul.

Dawn saw someone out the corner of her eye that she hadn't expected and that was Tobias.

"Come on Barry we're leaving" said Dawn as she pulled him towards a Pokémon Center.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

The Shadow Triad were meeting with Ghetsis and he agreed that Burgundy could join them and that he had a target that he needed the Triad to deal with.

"Who is it Lord Ghetsis?" asked Cilan.

"She is called Rebekah D'Arciola" said Ghetsis.

"Where can we find her?" asked Chili.

"I will send you to her, your mission is to bring her in and do it however you want just make sure she is alive" said Ghetsis.

"Yes lord Ghetsis" said Cress.

With that the Shadow Triad and Burgundy left their meeting spot with Ghetsis and were teleported to the location they would find their target.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

It was morning in the Orange Island and Melody was at her boat waiting on Tracy she had packed enough provisions for a few days trip since if they were looking for Ash there would only be a few islands he could go where he wouldn't be swamped by people she also had her copy of the Kalos final to watch while on the trip. After a ten minute wait Tracy arrived he looked to Melody and realised she still hadn't seen what happened at the Kalos League.

"Thanks again for doing this Melody" said Tracy.

"Hey no thanks are needed I'm always happy to help out a friend" said Melody, then she added "I can't wait to see Ash again I have something I need to tell him"

The boat departed and headed for the first Island on the list of potential places that Ash maybe hiding but there was no sign of him, Melody set coordinates for the next Island and turned to Tracy.

"The next Island is a few hours away, it's not likely that Ash would chose it but that's more the reason we are heading there since Ash is unpredictable" said Melody.

"Ok Melody do you mind if I go and sit out on the deck and do some sketches?" asked Tracy.

"Feel free" said Melody.

Tracey left the little room they were both in and went to find his sketch pad and pencils and then he found a spot with a good view and began sketching.

' _I might as well watch the Kalos league final while we get to the next island'_ thought Melody to herself.

Melody rummaged around in her bag and found the recording her sister had made for her.

"This should help the next few hours pass by" said Melody to herself as she began to play the recording.

After a few minutes Melody stopped the recording looked over to the door that leads to where Tracy was out on the deck sketching. She was unsure what she was doing as she got up and went to controls and spotted a closer Island that was quiet small and looked to be uninhabited and changed their direction to head to that island.

There was a knock on the door and Melody looked to the door and tried her hardest to put a convincing act on so Tracy wouldn't see anything wrong.

"Tracy what can I do for you?" asked Melody.

"I noticed we changed direction I was checking what was going on?" asked Tracy.

"There is a small unexplored Island up ahead that may be a good hiding place, so we have changed direction to check the Island" said Melody.

"Ok how long will it be until we reach landfall?" asked Tracy.

"A few hours" said Melody.

Tracy nodded excepting the answer and heading back to the deck where his sketch book was.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

A few hours later they reached the island and Tracy and Melody both got off the boat and began looking round, Melody was waiting until Tracy was far enough away and once she was sure she headed back to the ship and tossed off Tracy's bag and a few supplies and left.

Tracy returned to where the boat should have been but found his bag and supplies on the beach and the boat just out far enough that Tracy couldn't reach it.

"Tracy you and the other traitors deserve everything bad that will happen to you, and unlike you and the other who have taken away Ash's dreams, I haven't been that nasty you have your Sketch pad and supplies to last a few days, I'm sure someone will come by" said Melody as she headed back to her home island.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Later that day Melody got home and Carol was waiting for her and saw that Tracy hadn't got off the boat.

"Melody what have you done with Tracy" asked Carol.

"I left him on an Island" she replied.

"Why?" asked Carol.

"You saw what he did didn't you" she replied.

"Yeah but why would you care you haven't seen Ash in so many years" said Carol.

"I still care about him"

"Which Island did you leave him on?" asked Carol.

"Why are you going to go and save him" spat Melody.

"Not right now but maybe tomorrow, he does need a reality check but it is a little extreme" said Carol.

"I don't care I may never get to tell Ash my feelings" said Melody.

Then she was covered in a blueish white light and vanished.

 **AN 4: So Rebekah is an OC that belongs to QUEENSPELLER67. At the moment she will be the only OC in the story as I needed a Character to represent someone who could have been a random character who Ash met on his travels**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 7 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title Battle against Corruption and Betrayal. I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I am sorry for how long it has taken to get this chapter up, I know it's no excuse but I had several issues including a major case of writers bloke for the ending of the chapter I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will try and make sure the next chapter comes out sooner.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 10**

Rebekah Anderson was walking towards Opelucid City she was almost across Tubeline Bridge when a strange fog surrounded her and just as quick it vanished and revealed the Shadow Triad and Burgundy had surrounded her.

"Can I help you four with anything?" asked Rebekah.

One of the Shadow Triad spoke. "Yes. You're Rebekah D'Arciola, correct?"

"Two things: first the Boss wants you taken care of, so for Lord Ghetsis you are going down, and secondly I know you have met the trainer Ash Ketchum. What is his current location?" said another of the Shadow Triad.

"You can try to take me in, but I will defeat you, and as for Ash Ketchum I haven't seen him for almost a year since he was training for the Unova League. Also, I'm Rebekah Anderson now," said Rebekah. This wasn't a cover-up. It was true.

The first Shadow Triad member sent out three Pokémon. "Go Pawniard, Pawniard and Absol."

The second Shadow Triad member sent out three Pokémon. "Go Pawniard, Pawniard and Banette."

The third Shadow Triad member sent out three Pokémon. "Go Pawniard, Pawniard and Accelgor."

The fourth person sent out four Pokémon. "Go Dewott, Sawsbuck, Stoutland and Darmanitan."

"You think that scares me? Ha I have faith in my Pokémon," said Rebekah as she pulled out 6 Pokéball's and opened them revealing her Pokémon who were 2 Feraligatr, a Houndoom, a Slowking, a Metagross and a Starmie. What didn't go unnoticed by the Triad and the other individual was the fact that one of the Feraligatr came out in sparkles, as did the Starmie.

"Spark and Tidal use Super Power, Zalam use Incinerate, Hoku use a Gyro Ice Ball, Logam use Earthquake and attack all the Pawniard!" ordered Rebekah. The Triad and the other person didn't pay too much attention to the fact that she didn't have her Slowking attack.

With that the two Feraligatr used Super Power, the Houndoom used Incinerate, the Starmie used Gyro Ball and combined that with Ice Beam, the Metagross used Earthquake and the attacks hit knocking out some of the Pawniard easily.

"Is that all you got? I will make light work of these Pokémon," said Rebekah.

"You asked for it," said the Shadow Triad all at the same time before they each grabbed an extra Pokéball and sent out the Pokémon that were inside. Out came Simisear, Simipour and Simisage and they joined the attack

"Banette, Absol and Stoutland, use Thunderbolt on the shiny Feraligatr. While they are doing that: Accelgor, Sawsbuck and Simisage use Energy Ball on the other Feraligatr at the same time Simisear and Darmanitan use Flamethrower on Metagross and finally Simipour and Dewott use Aqua Tail on Houndoom," ordered the Shadow Triad and Burgundy.

With that, the 16 Pokémon launched their attacks and they all hit their targets taking out the two Feraligatr and the Houndoom, the Metagross survived but received a very bad burn. Slowking nodded to Rebekah and awaited a command.

Rebekah -despite her confidence at the start of the fight- knew she struggled in double battles, and she had just lost 3 of her best Pokémon during the battle and had only managed to take out 6 of the Pawniard from the Shadow Triad. Tidal, Zalam and Starmie had all fainted.

"I'll ask you once again," one of the Shadow Triad said as Rebekah was starting to realise who it really was. She had faced the three people before when she was collecting her Gym badges to enter the Unova League several years ago. She hid her disgust. "Where is the Pokémon abuser known as Ash Ketchum?" She also hid her fury as she knew that Ash would do no such thing!

"I already told you that I don't know where Ash is. If you must know, the last I saw of him he vanished in a blue flash of light and I would worry about your reputation after word gets out the Shadow triad are no tough group of Trainers hand selected by Ghetsis but are the Striaton City Gym Leaders," said Rebekah with a smirk. She had at least one connection in each of the regions Ash competed in, with the exception being Alola. However, that didn't mean she didn't know anyone there.

"Enough! Now we will finish this and take you to our leader by force maybe he can extract the necessary information from you," said another of the Shadow Triad. Rebekah crossed her arms.

"Banette, Absol and Stoutland, use Thunderbolt on the Starmie, while they are doing that Accelgor, Sawsbuck and Simisage use Energy Ball on Slowking, at the same time Simisear and Darmanitan use Flamethrower on Metagross and finally Simipour and Dewott use Protect on the rest of our team," ordered the Shadow Triad and Burgundy. They missed Rebekah's eyes glow for Slowking to step up and counter.

Just then a Wobbuffet and two Dittos appeared in the road and the two Dittos transformed into the Wobbuffet. Rebekah was getting ready to recall her fainted Pokémon.

Then a voice command was heard from in the sky, "Counter".

The attacks hit the three Wobbuffet who absorbed the damage and retaliated with such force the Protect that had been ordered shattered on contact and the power of the attack knocked out Simisear, Simisage, Simipour, Absol, Dewott, Sawsbuck and Darmanitan. Rebekah knew Psychic attacks like the back of her hand and she knew that the attack had been a powerful Psybeam. Slowking stopped charging the counter-attack.

"Where did that come from?" questioned the Shadow Triad.

"Prepare for trouble," said a voice as Jessie appeared behind one Wobbuffet.

"And make it double," said another voice as James appeared behind a Wobbuffet.

"That's right," said a third voice as a woman with green hair was revealed alongside them. She smiled.

"TEAM ROCKET? What are you buffoons doing back in Unova?" asked one of the Triad.

"Stopping you from doing any more harm," came Jessie's reply as the smoke cleared from behind the Wobbuffet and it revealed the three of them were standing there in Team Rocket Executive outfits. Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief. She now had some more people backing her up and she regained her confidence.

"What's wrong Cilan, Chili, Cress too worried by Team Rocket to keep up the act?" taunted Rebekah.

"Banette, Accelgor, Stoutland, Hyper Beam!" called the Shadow Triad and Burgundy.

"Mirror Coat Wobbuffet," called Jessie as the three Wobbuffet glowed and the Hyper Beam attack was returned and wiped out the three remaining Pokémon.

"Now what to do with you four: do we take you prisoner? Do we turn you over to the police or do we blast you off?" said James threateningly.

The Triad and Burgundy were trying to form an answer. Rebekah returned her fainted Pokémon after thanking them.

"Go Dustox: use String Shot and take these four prisoners," said Jessie. Rebekah recalled her Metagross, leaving her with Slowking and Spark.

Rebekah looked at the green-haired woman and exchanged a nod in thanks. Only Jessie and James heard this. "You've been training since for a long time and know better."

"Well, to be honest, I was en route to the nearest Pokémon Center. If this were any of the other regions in the mainland, then I wouldn't have too much of a problem. Anyway, they asked me if I knew where Ash Ketchum was." The green-haired was stunned. Was this an enemy that they unknowingly defended? Rebekah noticed this. "Don't worry. I told them that it's been a while since I've seen him. I don't know him that well, but I could tell that he is a kind soul who cares about people. Thank you for helping me, though."

She nodded. "We should probably alert the boss. Jessie, are you almost done?"

James answered, "Yeah. Dustox has to recharge after a while. Agent Copy Cat, you two know each other?"

Rebekah nodded. "It's a long story," she told James. She turned her attention to the woman in front of her. "Let me know if there are any traitors I might know of." The woman told her bits and pieces.

Before Rebekah could answer, Jessie asked her a question. "If I might ask, why do you want to help our Boss' son?"

"Well, your boss funded some of my treatment when I was younger and he in fact helped me out on a few other occasions. The last time I saw him, he helped me up and told me about his son more. I've been in debt to him ever since."

The green-haired woman nodded. "She's telling the truth. So, do any names ring a bell?"

Rebekah nodded. "I wish I could tell you that I knew everyone you just listed. However, I likely know those names and am just at a block right now. I can tell you that I knew Gary and Daisy Oak's parents and I've got a few other connections that I won't disclose. If you need my husband or I to help with anything, let us know."

Copy Cat nodded. "We will. Jessie, James, let's move on out and go make a special call."

Jessie didn't even recall Dustox as the trio left. The Triad looked at Rebekah. The String Shot wouldn't break easily. She noticed one of the Striaton brothers/Triad members trying to do so. She turned to her Slowking. "Even if you do manage to break out of that, you're looking at two Pokémon who have moves that are potentially lethal towards humans. Send out more Pokémon and with the snap of my fingers, Malik and Spark will attack on instinct."

Rebekah sighed and kept an eye out. She didn't like the idea of the gym leaders turning against Ash. She was glad that he had allies, though. She saw the whole thing.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile over in the Sinnoh Region Dawn and Barry were following Tobias, they thought they were being sneaky enough that Tobias didn't know they were behind him but he knew and was leading them in to a trap.

After a few minutes Tobias stopped and said "I know you are behind me so show yourselves"

Dawn and Barry walked out of there hiding place so Tobias could see them.

"Why are you following me?" asked Tobias.

"We wanted to ask you a question and that is do you remember Ash Ketchum?" asked Dawn.

"Yes I do he is one of the most skilled and gifted battlers I have ever faced, I can see him doing great things in the future and being the champion of one if not several regions" said Tobias.

"So you wouldn't be interested in joining us then and making him realise he should love me?" asked Dawn.

"Ha, you have no place deep in his heart. I could sense you have strong feelings for Ash but his feelings for you were for someone he considers a sister, he trusted you with being a part of his life and on several occasions he stopped what he was doing to help you prepare for an important contest and you stabbed him in the back, when he wanted to prepare for the most important fight of his life. Dawn you would still be back at home if it weren't for the help Ash gave you and to see what you and his other so called friends did to him you are all pathetic" said Tobias.

"You are the one who ended his dream in the Sinnoh League, if it hadn't been for you I could have been there to celebrate with him after the match and made him love me after he won the league" said Dawn.

"Please he would have gone and celebrated with his Pokémon first you know that since they put in the hard work, also I was sent to test Ash it wasn't his time or place to become Sinnoh Champion then" said Tobias.

"Who sent you to test Ash then?" asked Barry.

"None of your business" said Tobias.

"How about if we beat you in a battle you tell us?" asked Dawn.

"Ha you two think you can do what only Ash and the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia have been able to do and stop me, you are on, I shall enjoy an easy win" said Tobias.

"Dawn do you think this is a good idea?" asked Barry.

"Yes now let's go" said Dawn.

"Let's make this interesting you can both send out all your Pokémon right from the start" said Tobias.

"Go Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Quilava" called Dawn.

"Go Empoleon, Staraptor, Roserade, Heracross, Hitmonlee, Skarmory" called Barry.

"Pathetic that Heracross looks barely trained, oh well time for battle my friends" said Tobias as he pulled out two Pokéball's and out of them came Darkrai and Latios.

"Dark Void, Luster Purge" said Tobias and with just the two attacks ordered all of Dawn's and Barry's Pokémon fainted.

"You two are both pathetic" said Tobias as he returned Darkrai and then got on Latios's back and flew off.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile in a meeting between Charles Goodshow and the regional champions minus Cynthia for obvious reasons Charles was looking through the list of possible replacements for Cynthia should they need to appoint a new Champion before the start of the Sinnoh league in three months.

"Lance both you and Cynthia gave your support to Ash after the Allegations were made and you have even given evidence to try and prove Ash is innocent of everything he has been accused of but we also need the testament of what happened in Pallet Town between your sister Clair and Professor Oak" said Charles.

"I understand Charles and I would happily have her give you that evidence but she hasn't been seen since the incident and her house has vanished from Blackthorn City I have had to leave Clair's second in command as Gym Leader"

"Could she be with Ash where ever he currently is?" asked Diantha.

"It is possible I mean the rumored sighting of Ash across the 6 regions we currently operate have brought nothing" replied Charles.

"Could he possibly be in the Alola region?" asked Steven.

"No we can say with certainty he hasn't been there" said Charles.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Lance.

"His Pokédex if he had been in any new region it would send a homing signal, Ash must be somewhere where it is being mask" said Steven.

"Why wouldn't he have just turned the tracker off?" asked Alder.

"Simple he would need to take most of the Pokédex apart to even find it, and he needs the Pokédex to register for any tournament in the future" replied Steven.

"Which league will he try to register for? All his trainer rights have been suspended?" asked Diantha.

"Kanto" said Lance and Charles at the same time.

"What do you two know that we don't?" asked Steven.

"Have any of you read the full list of Pokémon league rules?" asked Lance.

"Yes but I don't remember reading anything that Ash could use after all he is just an average trainer?" questioned Alder.

Charles loaded up Ash's trainer page and accessed his accomplishments and waited to see who if any would work it out.

"Wait are you serious that's the same Ash Ketchum who was accused of Pokémon abuse?" asked Diantha reading everything about Ash.

"Yes this is the same Ash" said Charles.

"Why was he even suspended his record alone disproves it" said Alder.

"No one but Champions are supposed to see these records if his accomplishment got out Ash would be the favorite for every league tournament he enters let alone being the strongest of the Battle frontier trainers" said Lance.

"So you mean Ash will use the rule?" asked Steven having studied everything and realizing what was going to happen.

"Yes and you may or may not know no one has ever successfully used the rule" said Charles.

"What makes you think he will use the rule and win the Kanto league?" asked Alder.

"I gave a piece of paper to Cynthia with the rule number on it for her to give to Ash, plus as we all know the Kanto and Johto league has been ruled by Lance for so long he actually want to once again separate the leagues" said Charles.

"Surely there better and stronger options within Kanto?" asked Diantha.

"None that fit the criteria like it or not the strongest champion Kanto could have is Ash Ketchum" said Charles.

"So what do we do about it?" asked Alder.

"We wait for Ash to make his move" said Lance.

"Now we should talk about the other issue what do we do about the Sinnoh League it currently doesn't have a Champion and the Sinnoh league starts up in 3 months for trainers to go and win the gym badges" said Charles.

"Well unless someone actually wins the league and then successfully challenges the elite four we do nothing" said Steven.

"Agreed" said Lance and Diantha.

"Alder?" asked Charles.

"I think we should approach a trainer and offer them the position so that if Cynthia doesn't return in time there is a face at the tournament that the challengers can aim for" said Alder.

"Anyone in mind?" asked Charles.

"Well we could always promote one of the elite four but personally I would recommend Tobias"

"I agree he has been one of the strongest contestants in recent years and only two people have been able to stop his Darkrai and Latios" said Charles.

"Should we contact Cynthia and let her know about the meeting?" asked Alder.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Charles.

"Good point" said Alder.

Lance and Charles both new where Cynthia was but kept quiet knowing they couldn't let the other Champions know in case any of them had been swayed to the other side and thought Ash guilty.

"Ok so any other news we need to discuss while we are here?" asked Charles.

"I would like to talk about new trainers joining the elite four when someone wants to leave and if a new champion has the right to replace the existing elite four when they become champion" said Diantha.

"I second the topic as Agatha has made it known she would like to retire" said Lance.

"Well currently you would need to replace a retiring member with someone that uses the same type of Pokémon and as for a champion replacing the entire elite four I have only ever heard of the champion making small changes it would be at the champion discretion how they would reorganize the Elite four" said Charles.

"Should we allow the Champion such freedom?" asked Alder.

"Depending on the circumstances I would say yes" replied Charles.

"I'll need to go and look up some Ghost and poison trainers to possibly replace Agatha" said Lance.

"Well if that is all let's end this for now and we shall reconvene in six months for the next meeting" said Charles.

Everyone except Charles and Lance left the room. "Ok contact Cynthia and let her know what happened and also try to convince Clair to send us her report and any evidence she has remaining, I'm not sure we can do anything with it but let's have it ready just incase"

Lance nodded and left the meeting going to his private room as the Johto champion where he contacted both Cynthia and Clair to tell them what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by most of his friends but thankfully there are still people who believe in Ash. Ash will have 7 Girlfriends in a Harem (1 from each region).**

 **AN 1: This story was originally posted by midnightrebellion86 under the title Battle against Corruption and Betrayal. I ask if I could use the story as a base for my own, and was allowed.**

 **AN 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I am sorry for how long it has taken to get this chapter up, I re-wrote this chapter several times since it never sounded right to me but now it's ready I hope you enjoy it.**

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

 **Chapter 11**

Lance was on his private jet heading back to the Indigo Plato and decided to ring Clair and Cynthia. He asked the stewards on the plane if one of them could bring him the on board phone and he rung his sisters phone number praying she would answer.

After a few rings Clair did pick up and she said "Hello"

"Clair its Lance is Cynthia with you?" asked Lance.

"Yeah we were just having a practice match" replied Clair, who then added "Let me put you on loud speaker"

"Hey Lance" said Cynthia letting him know the loud speaker was active.

"So what's the emergency you had to ring us?" asked Clair.

"Well there are a few things but the most urgent is that I need your report of the Pallet Town incident with Professor Oak, Clair" said Lance.

"I'll have it sent to you A.S.A.P, do you think it will help?" asked Clair.

"Maybe we have had reports of other people taking sides and getting into fights to either attack Ash's name or defend his name and so far the defenders of his name appear to be winning" replied Lance.

"Ok so what else can we do for you?" asked Cynthia.

"Well even in your absence Cynthia the League Champions Meeting has been held and a few things were said and it appears we may Have Steven and Diantha now aboard that Ash is innocent after showing them all his permanent record the only stumbling block is Alder then we would have every Champion backing Ash" replied Lance.

"So what else was said?" enquired Cynthia.

"Oh Agatha retiring and Koga is the most likely replacement to take over from her and also you do know the Sinnoh league will be starting up in a few months" said Lance.

"Yeah I know of that" replied Cynthia.

"Well there is talk about naming a new Champion if you aren't going to appear as the figure head of the tournament as normal" said Lance.

"I will be there don't worry Lance" replied Cynthia.

"So you think Ash will invoke the rule?" asked Lance.

"Yes I do and I wouldn't be surprised if he tells us all soon" replied Cynthia then she added "He has been spending a lot of time with his Pokémon almost as if he is preparing them"

"Ok well I hope to see you both soon and remember Clair I need that report" said Lance.

"See you later Lance" said Cynthia.

"I'll send you my full report once Cynthia and I have finished practice match, bye" replied Clair.

"Bye" said Lance as he ended the call.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Almost an hour later and the Practice match was finally over and Clair and Cynthia headed to the Pokémon lab and handed there Pokémon to Gary and Daisy to heal and look after.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Cynthia.

"I'm going to send the report that Lance wanted about what happened in Pallet Town" replied Clair.

"Do you know where Ash is?" asked Cynthia.

"I think he went exploring a volcano with Flannery searching for any new Fire Types" said Gary

"It's good to see that Ash is able to spread his love for all of us evenly" said Cynthia.

"Yeah he is truly something special plus he enjoys himself when he spends private time with us" said Clair.

"I can't wait to see if they comeback with anything strong I can always add something new to my team" said Cynthia.

"Your team is a beast already" said Gary laughing remembering how many times Iris had come over telling him how powerful Cynthia was.

"I agree your Garchomp alone can beat almost any Pokémon" said Clair.

"Well it would just be for the element of surprise really" said Cynthia.

"I would stay and talk but I have to go and send that report to Lance" said Clair leaving the Lab and heading to her house.

"What report is she talking about?" asked Gary.

"It's the report of what happened in Pallet Town" said Cynthia.

"Let's hope it helps clear Ash's name" said Gary.

"Yeah if I know the Champions meeting procedure they will call a meeting the minute they have the report and go through it to see if there is anything they can do to help Ash, and to also convince Alder that Ash is innocent" said Cynthia.

"Why Alder?" asked Gary.

"He's the only champion that doesn't agree Ash is innocent even after seeing his confidential record" said Cynthia.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

At Clair's house she was inside looking for her recording of the Pallet Town incident so she could send her report to her brother Lance so he could in turn show it to Mr. Goodshow. Clair grabbed her Pokégear and downloaded the entire conversation she had with Professor Oak on to her computer and sent it to her brother.

He sent a message back that he had received the report and would bring it before the Champions and Mr. Goodshow at an Emergency meeting.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

On another part of Freedom Island Ash and Flannery were exploring the Volcano and the surrounding area they had already found several fire types including Growlith's, Magby's, Slugma's, Torkoal's and Fletchling's. Flannery had even caught a Growlith to add to her team after a while they came across a cave that appeared to be heated by the Volcano and that's when they found some Pokémon that neither had seen before. Both were excited about finding new Pokémon and Flannery thought of something fun they could do while they looked at the new Pokémon.

"Hey Ash do you fancy a friendly competition?" asked Flannery.

"What is it?" responded Ash.

"Whoever catches the most Pokémon gets to decide what we do the rest of the day" said Flannery.

"Ok are we talking the amount of Pokémon or different Pokémon?" inquired Ash.

"Different Pokémon so you can't catch a lot of the same ones like you once did with Tauros" said Flannery smirking before adding "anyway how does one person catch 30 Tauros?"

"Well it was back when I travelled through Kanto and Brock, Misty and I found the Safari zone near Fuchsia city and they allow you to spend sometime in the Safari Zone and give you 30 special Pokéball's. Every time I found a Pokémon that I wanted to catch I would through one of the special Pokéball's, but each time I did a rampaging group of Tauros would get in the way and that's how I ended up with 30 of the things I only use one of them for battling the other 29 are really just taking up space and costing me a fortune in feed. As a group they eat about the same as Snorlax alone so I might need to trade some of them away" said Ash.

"Wow that is seriously unlucky" said Flannery.

"Yeah but this time I can't catch 30 of the same Pokémon since there aren't that many Pokémon around here" said Ash.

"So you ready to lose this challenge Ash?" asked Flannery with a smirk.

"We'll see, either way I have a feeling I know how the rest of the day will go" replied Ash.

Flannery smirked and said "That's just what I'm thinking as well" then the two of them headed off to catch some new Pokémon.

Flannery's first capture was a Female Salandit she hadn't realised how lucky she had got with it being Female since only the females evolve, her second encounter was something she easily recognised it was a Houndour and she had always wanted one since her uncle had used to own one so she caught it to add to her team, she smiled knowing that she had 2 new Pokémon and that Ash would at least need to catch 3 Pokémon to beat her made her happy since Ash didn't really specialize in specific types he was a well-rounded trainer but he could also do type battles if needed.

Ash was a little way from Flannery looking inside a cave and found something new his Pokédex identified the Pokémon as a Turtonator

"Alright let's start by capturing a Turtonator" said Ash as he grabbed a Pokéball and sent out his Wartortle and instantly attacked the Turtonator with Bubble beam and after a few minutes Ash tossed a Pokéball at the Turtonator and caught it.

"Alright I have one new Pokémon now I've got to find more" said Ash to himself but look as much as he did he couldn't find any more new Pokémon he wanted to capture.

Flannery meanwhile had found more Pokémon to catch and add to her team there in front of her were two cat like Pokémon fighting off a Fletchling. Flannery could tell one of the two was a shiny since it was a different colour to the other but they both seemed to be struggling with the Fletchling so Flannery grabbed a Pokéball from her waist that contained her Talonflame and sent it out to help the two struggling Pokémon.

Flannery's Talonflame soon had the situation sorted and the Fletching was only mad as the two Litten's had disturbed its nest when they were playing around the two soon apologized for their actions and turned to Flannery and noticed she had Pokéball's and must have been a trainer. They had had difficult experiences with trainers in the past since every trainer they had come across before had only wanted to catch the shiny Litten and leave the other one so they instantly took fighting possess ready to fight off the trainer.

Flannery saw this and recognised that both didn't want to be separated so she knelt down to them and said "Do the both of you want to come with me as members of my team and my larger family?" she was of course responding to Ash and the other 5 girls and all there Pokémon.

Both Litten looked to each other and appeared to consider the offer and finally they both came over to Flannery and tapped their heads on the Pokéball's capturing themselves.

Ash was about to admit defeat he saw lots of Pokémon but none that he really wanted to catch until a rustling in the bushes caught his attention and as he went to investigate what had caused them he found the culprit was a Victini.

"Victini what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

Just then one of Ash's Pokéball's broke open revealing Mew "Ash Victini would like to join you on your adventures Arceus had revealed several other legendries will join either you or your friends and help you through your journeys"

Victini then nodded showing that Mew had been telling the truth.

"Ok Victini if that is what you want then here is a special Pokéball it's called a Premier ball and the advantage of me using this ball is that you will be the only Pokémon in this ball so I will always know which Pokémon I'm using" said Ash.

Victini was excited and aloud itself to be captured in the Premier Ball. And just as that was done Flannery approached and said "So Ash how many did you catch?"

"I got 2, how about you?" he said.

"I got 3, which means I win" said Flannery as she jumped on Ash and started to kiss him.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile at the Indigo Plateau Lance was sitting in his Kanto office looking through Clair's report of what had happened in Pallet Town, when Charles Goodshow knocked on his door and entered the room.

"So do you have the report from Clair?" asked Charles.

"Yeah I do I'm just looking through it before calling an emergency meeting" replied Lance.

"Well let me take a quick look and see what we have" said Charles.

And with that said the two of them began looking through the report and finding the evidence that would be needed to bring before the rest of the Champions.

After an hour Lance and Charles had finished and had decided they had enough evidence to call an emergency champions meeting.

Charles made the arrangements and the meeting was scheduled for a few days' time.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

In the Hall of Origins a blueish white light flashed and Melody appeared standing in front of Arceus.

"Are you Arceus?" asked Melody.

"Yes I am Melody you are here for several reasons, mainly I wish to thank you for the test you assisted with when the Chosen One traveled the Orange Islands. Lugia has recommended that I bring you here" said Arceus.

"Arceus I must ask why did Ash get betrayed by his friends?" asked Melody.

"The girls thought Ash should have chosen one of them to settle down with but he never liked them in that way. So Norman seeing the hurt in his daughter decided to come up with the plan to sabotage the Kalos league final" replied Arceus

"I wish I could see him again I need to tell him something" said Melody.

"You have feelings for him don't you Melody?" asked Arceus.

"Yes I just hope he would feel the same after all I think it was all one sided when I met him" said Melody.

"I am unsure of the feeling the chosen one has for you, I do know he has feelings for 6 ladies who are already with him. It is up to Ash if he has the space in his heart for a 7th lady or not" said Arceus.

"I would still like to tell Ash the feelings I have for him, I would have told him back then but that interfering orange haired thing with a Mallet had threatened to me with the mallet" said Melody.

"I will send you to the island that Ash is currently on with the rest of his true friends" said Arceus.

"Thank you Arceus I appreciate the chance to tell him my true feelings and weather her feels the same or not I don't care I just need to let him know" said Melody.

Arceus nodded and with that Melody was surrounded with a flash of Light and left the Hall of Origins.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Meanwhile in Kanto Brock and Lucy were just entering Saffron City, and Brock visibly shook as they came into the City.

"Brock what's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Something feels very off" replied Brock

"Like how?" asked Lucy.

"I think we should turn back, Sabrina is mad at something look" said Brock.

In the distance they could see the Saffron City Gym and surrounding it was a mass of purple psychic energy.

"We should go and see if we can help it might help our cause and get her on our side" said Lucy and with Brock still not thinking it was a good idea they headed towards the Gym.

Outside the gym stood a man who brock recognised as the Pokémon league official that stood at the entrance to every gym.

"Thank god you are here Brock, Sabrina has suddenly had a relapse we need you to find Ash he was the one to calm her down last time" said the man.

Unknown to everyone Sabrina was perfectly fine in the gym she had put on the display to try and warn off Brock but had been impressed that Lucy had forced him to come with her she couldn't work out what to make of Lucy she knew she was the Pike Queen of the Battle Frontier but that had been about it so she decided to try and read Lucy's memory and work out who she was on the inside and the answers shocked her.

All of a sudden the Psychic energy surrounding the Gym vanished and the door opened inviting the three inside.

Before Lucy could step into the Gym here Pokénav rung, she looked at the caller I.D to see who it was and frowned as the number was that of her mother who only ever rung in an emergency.

"Wait a minute I have to take this its family" said Lucy answering her Pokénav.

"Mom what is going on is everything ok?" asked Lucy.

"No something is terribly wrong your sister is missing and her house has vanished" came the response.

"What do you mean there must be some trace of her, it's impossible for her to vanish with no trace" said Lucy.

"Please Lucy we need you to come to Virbank city and help with the search for your sister"

"Ok Brock and I will be there as soon as possible" replied Lucy.

"Brock would only get in the way this is a family matter" came the reply.

"Ok, ok I will come alone I'll leave immediately" said Lucy and then ended the call.

"Sorry Brock I have to go to Virbank City in the Unova region my little sister has gone missing along with her house" said Lucy after she had turned to her boyfriend.

"Virbank City I saw a news report about a house disappearing from there just after everything happened in Kalos, if I remember correctly it was Roxie the Virbank City Gym Leader whose house disappeared in a similar style to those who stood with Ash" said Brock.

"You knew and never said anything?" asked Lucy.

"Knew what?" replied Brock confused.

"THAT MY SISTER AND HER HOUSE WERE MISSING" shouted Lucy.

"I didn't even know Roxie was your sister" said Brock.

"How long have we been together Brock and you never once asked about my family, I know everything about you but you never took the time to ask about me" said Lucy.

"But you always told me you didn't want to talk about your family" protested Brock.

"You should of at least told me about the missing house's in Unova you only told me about the ones in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh" said Lucy.

"I'm sorry I didn't think they were connected since Ash never really mentioned much about Unova he did say several of the Gym leaders were very strong" said Brock.

"You think she's with Ash don't you?" asked Lucy.

"It's possible but it could also be Iris or both since both Roxie's and Iris's house have vanished from the Unova Region" said Brock.

"I still have to go family is important" said Lucy as both she and Brock turned ready to leave Saffron City Gym.

"Let me walk you to the nearest airport" said Brock.

"That's not necessary my Kadabra can teleport me there" said Lucy as she pulled out a Pokéball and released her Kadabra and teleported away.

 **The betrayal of Ash Ketchum**

Flannery and Ash were rolling in the grass and the kissing was getting heated after a while there hands both began to roam over each-others bodies as Ash broke the kiss and moved to sucking on Flannery's neck causing her to let out a light but erotic moan. Flannery had one hand wrapped in Ash's hair holding his head to her neck so he would continue what he was doing and the other was rubbing over Ash's growing boner in his pants. Ash meanwhile had one had rubbing Flannery's pants over her pussy and the other had snuck its way under her crop top and despite not being able to get under her bra he was still gently massaging one of her breasts. Not to show favoritism as would randomly change which breast he was massaging causing Flannery to start moaning louder.

Eventually she had had enough and pulled Ash away from her neck and pulled her top off and started to undress Ash as well.

"Please Ash I can't take it anymore I need you" she said.

Ash smirked and smashed his moth back against her lips and began feeling up her back and undone Flannery's bra and began to massage both breasts at the same time.

Flannery had undone Ash's pants and was trying to free his cock when she moaned from the job Ash was doing on her breasts.

"Ash please no more play time I am in desperate need of you to fuck me now" said Flannery.

This was just what Ash had wanted to hear and he stopped massaging her breasts and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with a bright red thong exposing her pussy. Flannery smirked as she stroked Ash's cock and saw he was getting into it but she still wanted him inside her and forced herself down his body rubbing her pussy against his cock hoping Ash would understand what she wanted him to do.

Ash knowing what Flannery wanted started to gently insert himself in to her until he felt a barrier and he looked Flannery in the eyes and saw that she was ready for him so he pulled back and with a slightly rougher thrust broke through the Barrier causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Ash after a few seconds.

"Yeah it just hurt a little bit when you broke through but I don't mind now please continue Ash" said Flannery.

The two of them continued to move against each other and the pace was increasing both of them were so deep in their need for each other that they were both approaching there Orgasm.

"Where do you" said Ash before he was cut off.

"In side please" begged Flannery as she wrapped her legs round Ash keeping him from pulling out.

After a few more minutes they both came at the same time with Ash filling Flannery with his sperm. Flannery also came and both of them just laid there holding each other catching their breath.

"That was better than I hoped." She said with a contented smile.

"Flannery I'm glad we came here together I can think of anything more perfect for you and I to have some time alone" said Ash as they kissed each other again.

After a while they both finally got dressed and with a kiss they walked hand in hand back towards their small civilization on Freedom Island.

On the way back Ash decided to ask something that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Hey Flannery when I saw Arceus he said that he had given you a legendary Pokémon, I was wondering what Pokémon you were given?" asked Ash.

"Oh that well I guess I can show you since I know you have a few Legendries yourself" said Flannery grabbing the Ultra Ball off her waist and looking at it for a second before realizing the Pokémon that was inside.

Out of the Ultra Ball came a Heatran roaring loudly showing its strength and power.

"That is one impressive Pokémon" said Ash as the Heatran stood beside her trainer ready to defend her if needed. Then from a premier ball out came Victini and it began talking to the Heatran sharing news from Arceus that Heatran may have missed since he had joined Flannery.

The two Trainers and the two Legendries made their way home.


End file.
